


骗局

by xinye0106



Category: xinye0106
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinye0106/pseuds/xinye0106
Summary: Sherlock Holmes的死让John Watson悲痛欲绝，他决心离开贝克街221B开启新的生活，然而一通电话的到来让他的生活再次不平静了起来
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	骗局

**Author's Note:**

> 但对John来讲，这种荣誉感他实在没法设身处地。  
> 毕竟，不管怎么说来，他都对自己的老搭档表现出了不信任，而这种不信任让他的良心实在过意不去。  
> “Sherlock……”他斟酌着开口，双手使劲绞在一起，“我欠你一个道歉……”他深吸一口气，低着头说，“我……我当时以为他是你，我以为那些案子都是你做的……我，我以为你……”  
> “这没什么，”Sherlock轻轻的说，抿了抿嘴，“至少你最后还回来了不是么，”他看着John，“还是我们两个。”  
> John看着他，在午后的阳光下，Sherlock的眼睛变得更为剔透，像一尊盛满琼浆的琥珀杯，在光线照射下闪着耀眼的光。  
> 他再一次由衷的觉得，自己的生命力能遇见这样的一束光，是一件多么好的事情。

【一】  
他看见一个身穿黑色大衣的男人站在楼顶，傍晚伦敦的风扬起了他的衣角，吹乱了他的发梢。他像一个暗夜的幽灵，踩着光怪陆离的霓虹的节拍，在纸醉金迷的世界中央跳着独步的华尔兹。  
而他自己，则拄着拐杖仰视着他。男人旋转时大衣底部划出的美妙圆弧，如同划出点点星河，就这么落了他满眼满心。  
接着他听见男人用他低沉优雅的嗓音说:“Everything is true.”  
I'm a fake.  
Goodbye, John.  
他一下子就醒了。

八月的伦敦气候还算令人舒适，温带海洋性气候让整个国家常年笼罩着一种不冷不热，不干不潮的温润感。在暖暖的晨光下，伦敦的人们开始了他们一天的工作生活。  
作为一个现代化的大都市和一个国家的政治文化中心，伦敦的生活如同世界其他地方的大都市一样，展现出一种飞速发展的势头。交通工具的日新月异，人们生活节奏的加快，社交网络的发达，带给人们的是漫天飞舞的小道消息和不断更新换代的媒体焦点。今天大家可能在讨论皇室丑闻，明天他们可能有会对新出道的演员评头论足，你永远也不知道媒体下一个焦点会是谁。  
而作为曾经媒体热衷报道的对象，私家侦探Sherlock Holmes，在一段并不光鲜亮丽的揭露性报道之后，则以自杀的方式淡出了公众的视野。  
然而人们的生活还是要继续。  
John Watson此时正坐在贝克街221B一楼的餐桌前，试图安抚身旁那位哭哭啼啼的老妇人。  
“你们都走了……”妇人用手抹了把眼泪，“先是Sherlock，再是你……你们都要走了……”  
“Ms.Hudson……”John轻轻拍着妇人的肩头。“你知道的，我……”  
“我知道，我不怪你，亲爱的John。”Ms.Hudson抬头泪眼婆娑的看了眼John，“我们都知道这对我们的打击有多大……”  
“……”John没有说话，过了一会儿，他低低的说，“我每天都能梦见他……”  
“梦见他？”Ms.Hudson看着他。  
“对……梦见他……在我面前……你知道……”John深吸一口气，“我觉得我可能有必要搬出去一段日子。”

“是这里吗，先生？”出租车停在了肯辛顿-切尔西区的一幢楼房前。  
“是的，谢谢。”  
在和Sherlock同居的接近两年时间里，John在跟随侦探记录案子的同时，也找到了一份不错的诊所工作。虽然工作经常被案子打断而不得不请假违反诊所规定，但凭借着高超的医术，John还是能够因此挣到一些钱，虽然不多，但是也够他租一间不算太好也不算太坏的单身公寓。  
John推开房门，雏菊味空气清新剂的味道扑面而来。  
房间窗户旁边摆着一张单人床，床对面是一张中等大小的写字桌，写字桌旁放着沙发，对面有一个茶几，还有一个不大的电视。  
整个公寓呈现出干净的色调。白色的粉刷墙壁，米白色的皮沙发，铺着白色床单的单人床，灰色的书桌，乳白色大理石地板……干干净净的一尘不染，让人觉得舒心。  
“还不错，这个公寓。”他放下了行李。  
他离开了贝克街，不仅仅是贝克街，他还离开了生活了两年的威斯敏特市，离开了他从战场回来之后遇见的所有人。当然这其实不怪他——任何一个人，都没办法轻易继续生活在一个最好的朋友和最为关心在乎的人离开的地方。  
他需要时间来调合。首先，他需要一个地方。随便什么地方都行，只要不是威斯敏特——看在上帝的份上，那座城市的每一个地方和每一个人似乎都与Sherlock和他有着某种联系，以至于他不得不尽力避免与他们的接触才能不在看到他们的时候联想到Sherlock的眼睛。  
在第无数次看到Ms.Hudson带着担忧的目光问他需不需要去看看心理医生的时候，John觉得他这样不行。  
生活仍在继续，他必须要尽快恢复过来。  
我可是曾经入侵阿富汗的老兵啊，John对自己说。  
换了个生活环境果然不太一样。

John重新找了一个工作，在离他住的公寓不远的一个小诊所做上了他的主治医生。每天过着两点一线的生活，周末偶尔放纵一下去街角的酒吧喝瓶酒，然后半夜一个人慢慢悠悠晃回来。他在这里本来就没什么认识的人，加之他本来也不是一个随意结交朋友的人，所以这段时间以来他也就和新的房东太太Ms.Smith，以及诊所的同事关系还不错。  
谈不上惊心动魄热情洋溢，但也一直静默的向前走着。  
Mycroft偶尔会给他打电话，问问最近过得怎么样。他问他是不是搬出了贝克街，John沉声说是。  
“那你现在……”  
John没等他说完就打断了他。他不知道自己为什么这么急躁，胸口似乎有一团无名火，在一个不知道合不合宜的空当儿就急不可耐的喷涌而出。  
“你还想监视我吗？”他冷冷的说。  
“你还想玩你的把戏吗？监视我？Mycroft，我希望你能知道Sherlock到底是因为什么……”他顿了一下，整理了一下自己的情绪，但他的怒火显然并没有被压下去。“我很害怕，Mycroft。听着，我不知道你会做什么，我现在根本不相信你！”  
“John，”Mycroft并没有因为他的情绪爆发而变得不高兴。他依旧平淡，沉稳，用他惯常的语气安抚着John，像在安抚一头发怒的雄狮。“我是在保护你……”  
“你也是这么对Sherlock说的？然后转手就把他的信息给了别人？”他的声音冷冷冰冰，但是如果仔细听就能发现那之下蕴含的浓浓怒意。就像是冰层之下的流动的鲜红滚烫的岩浆。  
“John，”对面像是叹了口气。“我很抱歉。”  
“抱歉屁用没有。”John依旧冷淡，在部队这种说辞他听的够多了。一个道歉没法抵消那条人命。“我只希望你以后能尽可能远离我的生活。”  
那边沉默了一会儿，在John差点儿要挂掉电话的时候Mycroft的声音重新传来。“告诉我你在哪个城市。我不监视你的生活，但我要保护你的生活。”

这天是周六。  
一如既往的，John去了酒吧，自己一个人趴在吧台喝了几杯威士忌，拒绝了好几个过来搭讪的男男女女，然后在午夜十二点一个人提瓶酒歪歪扭扭的走在行人极少的道路上。白天才刚下过雨，路面上还有一汪一汪的小水滩，橘色的路灯投射出像蓬蓬裙一样发散着的光芒，落到地上再被地上的水反射，形成一片光。  
John慢吞吞的走着，皮鞋软绵绵的踏在地上，甚是温柔的踩碎一地光斑。他忽然想起一年前，也是这样的雨后，他和Sherlock一起走在这样的路上，Sherlock突然毫无征兆的抬头，用一种温柔的目光看着天空。  
“多美的星空。”他说，声音低沉温柔。  
他抬起头，用醉眼朦胧的眼睛盯着天上的弯月。夜幕笼罩之下，新月从乌云中探出头来，洁白的光芒横向铺散开，和周围发着光的聚集成一小点的星星连起来，横贯整片夜空。  
“是啊，真的很美。”John Watson看着星空，眼前逐渐笼上一层水雾。  
到家的时候已经12点半了。他随便将手里拎着的酒瓶和手机放在桌子上，换好拖鞋，去厕所洗了把脸。他有些困了，可能是这周看的病人有些多，也可能是今天喝的酒有点儿多。往常回家之后他还会在黑漆漆的屋子里再喝一点儿酒——他最近还有些失眠，而他一直都是打算用酒精催眠大脑——这也解释了为什么他每周都带回来一瓶酒。而今天他不怎么打算喝了，他现在挺困，所以就直接拿了手机上床睡觉。  
躺下的时候手机屏幕亮了起来，John习惯性的瞟了一眼。是一条新消息，来自一个陌生号码。  
只有四个字。“我回来了。”

【二】  
“Boss.”Anthea轻轻敲了敲办公室的深黑色大门，然后走进去。  
“怎么样？”Mycroft坐在办公桌后，双手支着桌子。  
“V85有消息了。”她停下，目光瞟着自家老板的神色。 看到Mycroft扬了扬下巴，她继续说下去。  
“我们收到的讯息是，‘狼来了。’”  
Mycroft眯了眯眼睛，“Lestrade探长现在在哪儿？”  
“他现在走不开，boss，”Anthea指尖飞快的在手机屏幕上移动。“他在侦办一起跨国走私案。”  
“唔……”Mycroft站起身，他拿起旁边衣架上的衣服往外走，在门口停住，回头看向自己的下属。“那就派两个人看着John Watson。”  
上午的阳光透过白色的窗帘斜照进来，打在窗户旁边的单人床上。John在被窝里动了动身体，睁开了眼睛。  
他皱着眉头，带着清晨起床的迷蒙和酒后的困倦揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼手机。  
上午10点。他翻了个身，仰躺在床上。等着自己大脑清醒的时候，他回忆了一下昨天晚上的一个梦。那个梦异乎真实，真实到让他觉得那是现实生活中发生的事情。他似乎梦见Sherlock给他发了一个短信，说什么“他回来了”。怎么可能？John在心里苦笑了一下。你还是放不下他，作为医生的John对他说，你放不下到大脑生成一个看似真实的虚幻来骗自己。  
他坐起身，拿起手机。让我们来看看是不是这么回事，他深吸一口气，划开了手机锁屏。  
下一秒他的手机就落在了地上，John瞪大双眼看着屏幕上的短信，大口呼吸，心跳加速。他觉得此刻他需要一杯白兰地。  
［Sherlock？］  
用颤抖的手按下发送键，John紧张的盯着屏幕，同时给自己倒了一杯酒。  
［Morning.John. ——SH］  
对方很快就回了消息，带着他一贯以来的简洁明了，以及最后的名称标记。John感觉自己的呼吸都有一瞬的停滞。但首先，军队生涯告诉他，还是得确认一下对方身份为好。  
［你现在能接电话吗？］  
［不能，我在办案子。 ——SH］  
好吧。John看着手机屏幕。那我们来换个方法。  
［第一次办案子去的那家餐馆老板叫什么你知道吗？］想了想他又加上一句［我不想在人家给我打招呼的时候尴尬的想不起来。］  
过了大概十分钟，手机显示有新的消息提醒。John拿起手机。  
［如果你下回想验证我是不是我，麻烦换个借口。 ——SH］  
John轻轻笑了一声。  
［Angelo. ——SH］第二条短信接踵而至。  
“Oh, God！”John呼出声。如果说在看到第一条短信的时候他半是惊喜半是怀疑，现在他已经完全没有怀疑了。那家餐馆老板的名字他从未在博客中提起过，他确信Sherlock也不会和别人平白无故提起一个普通人的姓名。知道这事的只有他俩，因此那个人就是Sherlock。  
他很激动。他当然激动，本来死了两三个月的好朋友突然死而复生，这当然是件值得庆祝的事儿。但激动的同时还有疑惑的烟雾在他的内心盘旋。他不知道Sherlock是怎么死而复生的。他是说，他亲眼看着他跳下高楼，他亲自摸着他的脉搏停止跳动……他该怎么在他的眼皮底下骗过他？还有，他这几个月去了哪里？其他人知道这个消息吗？他现在在干什么？需不需要他的帮忙？  
手机提示音再次响起，他下意识一把抓过来。  
［我知道你有一堆的问题，我会回答你。但首先，别把我回来的消息告诉任何人。 ——SH］  
［为什么？］  
［我怕把他们牵扯进来。尤其别告诉Mycroft，你知道为什么。 ——SH］  
［你不相信他？］  
［我不敢相信。 ——SH］  
John看了一眼手机号，这不是Sherlock的手机号码。  
［你换手机了？］  
［为了不引人注目，是的。 ——SH］  
［你在干什么？］  
［清除余党。我需要你的帮助。 ——SH］  
John感觉浑身的血液似乎又活了起来。它们原本像一潭死水一样沉寂在他的血管里，等待着腐朽衰败。但现在，像是开通了河道，血液极速湍急的在血管里流淌，让他的心脏重新有了血色的强有力跳动。  
［你需要我做什么？］John抿了抿嘴唇。他本就是军人，正如第一次见面Mycroft所说——他这点说的还不错，他渴望的从来不是平淡无奇的生活，他渴望战场，而Sherlock Holmes再一次给了他这个机会。  
［等我的消息。 ——SH］  
John感到了一种骄傲感，像是知道了独一无二的秘密的青少年，他为Sherlock对他的无与伦比的信任而感到高兴。虽然他挺遗憾不能告诉周围的朋友，但Sherlock既然如此要求，必然有他的道理。他可不能给老伙计帮倒忙。与此同时他保存了那个号码，等待着Sherlock对他的进一步要求。他现在像一条猎犬，在平静的生活中仔细搜寻着不一样的危险信号，同时等待着主人的进一步指示——当然，“主人”这说法可不是个对他俩关系的正确形容。  
他翻出了他原来的那个笔记本，打开了电脑——谢天谢地，他还记得那个该死的开机密码。Sherlock曾经为此嘲笑过他。“得了吧，John，即使你把开机密码设置成我的名字又能怎么样？我还是能一分钟之内破解。”  
他已经很久不用这个电脑了。在Sherlock死后他曾经用这个电脑和那群无脑喷子们据理力争，试图改变他们对Sherlock的看法，试图消除对Sherlock如潮水一般的谩骂指责……但之后他放弃了。想让人们放弃偏见太难了，尤其是将他们对生活的不满和怨念一股脑儿的发泄在他人身上的时候，他们对此乐此不疲。他似乎看到Sherlock坐在那里，一脸的满不在乎:“那有什么？他们只会这样。”  
不过现在无所谓了。John心想，他回来了，一切都会明了。

和John所想的不同，不是所有人都忘记了Sherlock。起码苏格兰场还没有。  
“Anderson，来我办公室一趟。”忙完一天的事务，Lestrade探长冲着正在收拾的Anderson招招手，然后就走进了自己的办公室。  
Anderson心里顿时一个咯噔。他当然知道怎么回事。事实上，自从Sherlock离开之后他的内心就一直被内疚和自责缠绕着。他这段时间经常失眠，常常在想，如果不是他一直对Sherlock心有忌惮，如果他没有对Sherlock有所怀疑，事情是不是会不一样？Sherlock是不是就不用从楼上……  
他不想往下想。事实上在他跟着Lestrade去停尸房的路上，他都一直在想着那不可能，他不是Sherlock么，那个怀胎无所不能不是么，他怎么可能失败？他怎么可能……如此不动声色，以这样一种寻常方式死掉？  
他的所有乱糟糟的想法都在看到Sherlock苍白的尸体的时候归于沉寂。

“你找我，sir.”  
“坐，Anderson.”Lestrade没有看他，他正在翻着最近的案件报告。Anderson小心翼翼的扶着椅子边坐了下去。  
过了大概十分钟——Anderson觉得这有一个世纪——Lestrade抬头，他的好上司抿了抿嘴角，Anderson明白他在心里纠结着该怎么开口才能不损害他们之间的关系。  
“Anderson，”最终他开了口。“我们都知道，Sherlock，已经……”他顿了顿，没说下去。Anderson点点头。  
“在他之前，你对他做出过一些指控，还记得吗？”  
“当时我们都觉得这是对的。但是现在，调查的结果显示，这些指控是没有根据的，它们是错误的。”  
“自然，作为警察，做出一些错误的判断在所难免。但这些指控间接的导致了Sherlock的死亡，所以我们必须严正对待。”  
“我们决定暂时免除你的职务，对你进行调查。Anderson.”

【三】  
已经十一月了。伦敦已是深秋，天气逐渐变冷。大街上来来往往的人们开始穿上冬天御寒的衣服，在冷风吹来的时候裹紧脖领。  
John和Molly Hooper坐在巴茨医院的长椅上，端着一杯咖啡慢慢喝着，看着枯黄的树叶柔软的打着转飘落在地上。  
在知道Sherlock活着的消息之后John第一时间想到的就是Molly，然后他就觉得自己真蠢。当然，给他做尸检的是她，一直以来就差挑明了说的暗恋着他的也是她。John真是想不出来还有谁能够义务无条件的帮助Sherlock伪造一份死亡证明还能不被其他人发现。他问Sherlock是不是这么回事，不过他没理他。  
之后他又旁敲侧击的问了Molly，而这姑娘果然是一毕业就进了实验所的人，完全没有防备的自然而然将John划分为他们的同伙，于是就底朝天说了出来。但Molly并不知道John和Sherlock搭上了线，John并没告诉她。他总觉得没必要把她也扯进来。  
最近John跑到巴茨医院开一个会议，于是就再次遇到了Molly。  
有段时间没见，但她还是老样子。简简单单一个单马尾松松垮垮扎着，不施粉黛，穿着肥肥大大的白大褂，看上去就像一个刚刚毕业的大学生。  
“Ms.Hudson最近怎么样？”John看向Molly。  
“如果你关心她，你不如亲自去。”Molly转过身子，“John，她很想你。”  
“我知道。”他低低地说。  
“你已经几个月都没回来了，她一直在念叨你，念叨你们。”Molly依然在说。  
“你没告诉她Sherlock还活着？”John看着她。  
“没有。你不是也没说吗？”  
John喝了一口咖啡。“所以现在只有我们两个知道？”  
“他当时说知道的人越少越好。”Molly说，“越少越没有危险。”  
嗯，是这样。John点点头。  
“但我们在说Ms.Hudson，John。”沉默了一会儿，姑娘突然说，“别试图混淆话题。”  
“呃，好吧。”这姑娘还挺机灵。“我会给她打电话的，我保证，行吧？”John站起身，“不过现在不行。现在，恐怕我要去见Mr.Hunter了。回见。”他大步走开，逐渐远离那把长椅。不知为何他有些抵触回到贝克街221B，见到Ms.Hudson。在知道Sherlock活着之前，那里面充斥着的满满的回忆总能让他热泪盈眶到不能自已。于是他不想回去，不想再次触碰到那种悲伤的痛疤。但现在，在他知道了Sherlock还活着之后，他不能回去。因为他害怕看到Ms.Hudson，他害怕他会抵不住老太太悲伤的痛哭，挡不住她温柔的眼泪，然后将这个消息告诉她。诚然，这消息说出来一定会让她立时止住眼泪，一定会让她高兴的手舞足蹈。但他同时也当然明白如果这个消息让另外的人知道会给他们带来多大的麻烦——Moriaty余党未清，谁也不知道他们会做出什么。如果他们知道Sherlock还活着，他无法想象这会给他周围的人包括Ms.Hudson，Molly带来多大的危险。  
有的时候，保守秘密可不是那么容易的一件事。  
John想着，推开会议室的大门。

“苏格兰场警署。”清晨8点，苏格兰场铃声大作。Donovan放下手里的咖啡杯，走过去接起电话。  
“什么？”听了一会儿，她皱起了眉头。“好的，好的。我们马上过去。告诉我你的名字和地址。”  
“Lestrade。”Donovan一把推开Lestrade的办公室大门，毫不意外地看到上司又在清早打瞌睡。  
“什么？”Lestrade抬起头，语气里带着深深的困意， 他搓了搓脸好让自己清醒些。  
“新案子。”Donovan说，“伦敦桥那里有人发现一具死尸，”她像是叹了口气，“是个孩子。”  
“案发地点在立交桥下，今天早上一个流浪汉在那里发现的尸体。已经死了。”Donovan说。  
“有没有失踪报告？”Lestrade在大清早的伦敦大街上一路飙车，一边侧过头对Donovan说。  
“目前没有。”Lestrade叹了口气，转动方向盘。

清晨的河岸安安静静，泰晤士河的水有一下没一下的拍过河岸边的小石子，将它们揉的光滑明亮。这里本应是宜人惬意的景象，但现在，波光粼粼的河水里却混入了血的痕迹。  
先到达的勘验组已经开始了对于尸体的初步检测，Lestrade大步走过去。“怎么样？”他低头看着可怜的男孩尸体，对身旁的法医说。  
“死了大概八九个小时，手掌已经发白，但是皮肤还没有完全皱缩。没有挣扎现象痕迹，没有殴打过的痕迹。但头部有碰撞过的痕迹，这里有淤伤。大概是死后从高处摔下的时候碰到了河里的石头。”法医Mr.Robin摘下口罩说。  
“所以你的意思是掉进河里摔死的？”  
“不是。你看他的手，是攥在一起的，有毒杀的嫌疑。而且……”  
“而且？”Lestrade说。  
“而且，”他蹲在尸体身边，拉开了尸体身上盖着的白布。他指向孩子的左脚底，“你看这里。”  
“大写的‘S’？”Lestrade皱起了眉头。他转头看向Donovan:“还是没有失踪报告吗？”Donovan摇了摇头。  
Robin取了孩子的指纹和头发，准备拿去和电子信息档案进行对比。Lestrade蹲着，看着孩子冰凉的尸体。  
他大概十六七岁的样子，穿着一件条纹衬衫和一条深蓝色牛仔裤，没有穿鞋，光着脚丫躺在冰凉的石子上。  
Lestrade看着他，想象着如果那个人在这里会怎么样，他会怎么考虑这个案子，他会怎么找寻切入点……尽管Sherlock Holmes已经死了几个月，尽管Lestrade在偶尔的和警局其他人拌嘴的时候还会嘴硬着说没了他自己也能破了那些疑难杂案。但每次深夜呆在办公室想案子的时候，他的心里还会不时的浮现那个黑色卷发的青年的面庞。  
当然，他们认识五年了，即使Sherlock每次都对他没什么好话，他也知道他们是顶好的朋友。因此当他冲到太平间，看到那个一贯以嘴毒著称的大侦探没有一丝血色的躺在太平间的时候，他突然呼吸一滞，然后快步跑去卫生间。他干警察十几年，早已经不会将内心的脆弱暴露于世。所以当他从卫生间整理好衣服走出来，人人都看得他Lestrade探长面色冷峻，威严气势不减一分，但从没人知道他在卫生间的隔间是如何悲伤到无声痛哭。  
他趴下身子，学着侦探的样子从头到脚审视这具尸体。条纹衬衫已经被水浸湿，透明的贴着男孩瘦弱的胳膊。他看了看衬衫的纽扣，崭新，没有一颗有松动过或者换过的痕迹——这是件新衬衫。裤子也是一样，这孩子整身都穿的是新衣服。他摸了摸口袋，什么都没有，干干净净。这孩子从头到脚干干净净，什么都被水泡没了。  
他到底是怎么死的？第一现场在哪里？这些他都没办法看出来。  
“你说，他是死后被人摔下来是吗？”他叫住Robin。“对。”“大概高度能估计出来吗？”“我不知道，这也取决于他到底摔在了哪个石头上……”Robin说。“你觉得会是桥上吗？”Lestrade突然指向旁边的立交桥。  
“Job，测一下流速，看看哪个地方扔尸体八九小时能飘过来。”  
“你猜凶手是从桥上把孩子扔下去的？”Donovan跟在Lestrade身后，他们正走在立交桥上，汽车公交车从他们身边呼啸而过，带起的风吹起他们的衣服。

“初步推测。尸体让他们带回去了吧？”Lestrate问。他一边走一边看向下方。  
“是的。”Donovan赶上他，“他们把那孩子拉回去，做毒理化验。”  
“行。”Lestrade说，一股一股的风吹得他的眼睛微微眯起。他看着来来去去掀起阵阵冷风的汽车。  
“哎～汽车！”  
“嗯？”Donovan转过头，她刚刚注视着河面。  
“如果有抛尸的话，在这种地方肯定要有交通工具。”Lestrade说，他的眼睛亮亮的。“桥上有监控是吧，走走走，我们回去看监控。”  
“其实我最疑惑的是，居然没有失踪报告？是家长心大还是怎么回事？这个点儿都该上学了吧。”往警局开车回去的路上Lestrade在嘀咕。“有没有可能亲人？”“亲人？父母联合起来杀了自己的孩子？多大仇？”Donovan沉默了一会儿:“其实我更关心的是那个记号。我刚刚一直在想这个问题。”“你说那个‘S’？”“对，它是想告诉我们什么吗？还是一个暗号？代指？”Donovan从后排向前凑着身子。“那你觉得呢？”Lestrade从后视镜里看着她。“我不知道。”她耸了耸肩，又重新坐了回去。“一切都要慢慢来……如果那个怪胎还在就好了……”  
“是啊……”Lestrade打了一把方向盘，拐了个弯进警局。“如果他在就好喽……”

【四】

“一个好消息和一个坏消息，要先听哪个？”Donovan从门后伸出个脑袋。  
“坏消息。”Lestrade停下了手中的笔。  
“坏消息是，根本没有你说的扔尸体的车。”  
“啥？”Lestrade站起身，“不可能啊，如果是抛尸肯定有……”  
“不是抛尸。”Donovan看着他。  
“什么？”  
“不是抛尸。监控显示昨天晚上一点的时候有个人喝下了一瓶东西，然后跳桥了。”Donovan将报告递给Lestrade。  
“自杀？”  
Donovan点点头，“看起来是这样。”  
“不可能。”Lestrade说。  
“我也觉得。要去查查那个脚底的符号吗？”  
“怎么查？”Lestrade叹了口气，“就只有这个一点儿线索都没有……尸检报告出来了吗？”  
“Robin说是中毒，食道管也有腐蚀痕迹，但是死亡报告上没有明显标志。”Donovan耸了耸肩，“他说他要再仔细检验一下。”  
“食道管有腐蚀……是喝下去的啊……”Lestrade想了想，“报案人也没透漏些什么吗？”  
“没有。”Donovan换了个姿势倚在门边，“所有的一切，除了那个诡异的‘S’，都看上去像是自杀行为。”  
“但是不可能。”  
“Obviously.”  
“啧。又是一个谜团。”Lestrade懊恼的垂下头。  
“可不是么。”

Lestrade从来没有想过案子能这么频繁的出现。距离上一个案子不过一周时间，11月15日，圣詹姆斯公园就又有人死了。和上一个案子十分类似的是，这次凶手依旧留下了一个字母，就在尸体的身边。  
“脖颈处一刀致命，直接划开颈动脉，看伤口形状是从身后刺入。”Robin说，“尸体脸上有喷剂涂料残留，应该是他手里拿的这一瓶涂料。”  
“而且尸体没有眼睛。”  
“被挖掉了？”Robin点了点头。  
“我的天……这人什么时候死的？”  
“大概是昨晚十二点多到今早一点之间。”  
“十二点多？那个时候公园已经关门了。”Lestrade皱了皱眉头，“这个字母是怎么弄上去的知道吗？”  
“看样子是同一种喷剂，我取了一些，需要拿回去化验一下。”  
“Lestrade，”Donovan走过来，“死者身份已经确定了。”  
“Raz Brown，26岁，无业游民。档案里面有一次破坏社会公物的记录，是在2010年3月25日。3月28日的时候还上了一次社区法庭。”她说，“挺有意思的一件事，你知道3月25日的那份笔录是谁做的吗？”

“Lestrade，你有事找我？”John看上去有些惊讶。事实上，一个小时之前当Lestrade对医生说让他到警局来一趟的时候他就能听出来医生的惊讶了。他很理解，自从Sherlock走了之后John就一步一步的退回到正常人的生活中了，他不怎么关心案子，不怎么和Lestrade来往，不会再奔跑在夜雾朦胧的伦敦市，他只是安安心心的做自己的普通小市民，他也只是想做自己的普通小市民。Lestrade当然明白，所以当John给他发信息告诉他自己要搬走的时候，他并没表现太大的惊讶，甚至还有点儿为医生感到高兴。在他看来，如果不是因为当年他和Sherlock Holmes鬼使神差当了室友，John Watson应该会老老实实安安心心做自己的市民。现在不过是他重新的过上了他理想中的生活。作为警察，他希望能够尽可能的让自己看上去不是那么公事公办的样子，不给医生增加太多的心理压力。  
“John，”于是他笑着走向John，像多年未见的老朋友在酒馆偶然遇见那样拍着他的肩膀，“我们很久没见了是吧？”  
“呃，是的……”John说。他对走过来的Donovan点了点头。  
“是这样的，我们需要问你些事情，你不用太紧张，据实回答就行。”Lestrade说，他带着John走向审讯室。“十分钟就好。”他对着John笑了一下。  
“Right.”John点点头，他舔了舔嘴唇。“呃，我能问一下有关什么方面的吗？因为你当时电话里只说是案子……”他看了一眼身后的Donovan，“有关Sherlock吗？”  
“哦，不是。”Lestrade说，“不是，不是关于他的。”

十五分钟之后，John从审讯室走出来。  
“感谢你的配合，John。”Lestrade和他握了握手。  
“我能问一下是什么案子吗？是那个……Raz，犯什么事了吗？”  
“不是，他没犯什么事……事实上——”Lestrade压低了声音，他靠近John。“他死了。”  
“What？死了？？”John瞪大了眼睛。“怎么？谁干的？”  
“我们还在调查……”Lestrade说，他就好像面对哭哭啼啼的家属一样拿出自己的耐心温柔。“我们会调查清楚的，你要相信我们。”  
“当然，当然。”John看着他，挠了挠头发。“那么我先回去了，再见。”  
【Raz死了，你知道吗？】

John按下发送键，面上带了一丝严肃的神色。

“他怎么说？”Donovan走过来，她看着Lestrade手里的笔录。  
“John对他不熟。”Lestrade边往办公室走边说，“当时John和Sherlock在办一个案子，就是那个国际走私案，你还记得吧？当时他们发现的那些符号，John说Sherlock有咨询过Raz。”  
“那个怪胎的朋友？”Donovan挑起眉毛。  
“算是吧。”Lestrade说，“John说当时他们遇见的时候Raz正在墙上喷漆，‘街头艺术’之类的，然后警察来了，于是他无缘无故的背了个锅，仅此而已。”  
“所以这是个街头艺人？”  
“是的。我之前让你调出来看看公园监控，有什么发现吗？”  
“有。我们查了昨天一整天的圣詹姆斯公园监控视频，发现昨天晚上11:30分左右两名男子一同走进公园。”Donovan将报告递给Lestrade。  
监控拍出来的图片不是很清晰。但是鉴于当时那个时间点进公园的人不是很多，依旧能够分辨出来在圣詹姆斯公园大门处的明亮灯光下的两个男子的身影。走在左边的男子身穿黑色夹克外套和牛仔裤，背着一个黑色行李包，看上去应该是受害人Raz。走在右边的男子身穿黑色风衣，黑色裤子，因为行走匆忙，身形很模糊，但能从影子看出来这个人挺高。  
“看起来这个大概就是凶手了……”Lestrade将报告放在桌面上，“门口保安有没有说些什么？”  
“没有。当时正好有个人找不到孩子了，他打电话帮忙找来着。”Donovan说，“万幸最后找到了。”  
“啧。今天的监控呢？没有那个人出来吗？”  
“我查了，没有。在我们发现之前进出公园的之后清扫卫生的保洁员，发现尸体的也是他们。根本不可能有人出来。”  
Lestrade深深地叹了口气。他扶额思考了好久，直到Robin过来敲了敲他办公室门:“Sir？”  
“那个字母的成分查出来了，是同一种喷剂，里面含有锌。是同一个喷器喷出来的。”  
“有指纹吗？”  
“恐怕凶手戴了手套。”  
“心思缜密的老手啊。”Lestrade拿笔点着桌子。“你对新出现的字母怎么看，Robin？”  
“那个‘M’？我不知道。”法医中规中矩的回答，“这是凶手留给我们的记号，可能代表一个单词，或者凶手的签名之类的，”他耸了耸肩，“像‘开膛手杰克’之类的。”  
“唔……‘开膛手杰克’……”Lestrade停止敲笔，歪头看着法医。“Robin，你对凶手有什么推断吗？”听取些其他人的建议和想法说不定能对自己的思考起到帮助，探长想着。  
“Sir，我……”Lestrade看见小法医紧张的绞着衣角，点了点头示意他说下去。“没关系，你随便说。”  
“我……我想，凶手一刀切断颈动脉，没有半点儿犹豫，说明他第一性格狠辣果断，第二就是对人体结构十分了解。另外，没有指纹足迹残留，说明他有着较强的反侦察意识。”他想了想，“说不定凶手是个医生？再不然就是有前科……”他有些不好意思地笑笑，“我说的也不一定准确，或许他喜欢看推理小说什么的……”  
“挺好的，Robin，”Lestrade看着他，带了几分打趣的意味，“当法医可委屈你了。”

【五】  
“一切事情都安排妥当了吧？”Mycroft站在办公室的窗前，看着远处的高楼鳞次栉比依次排列开来。  
“是的。”Anthea在他的身后站着，依旧拿着她的手机噼里啪啦的敲个不停。“容我提醒您，Sir，您的飞机今天下午3点起飞，大概8小时行程。”  
“啊，知道了。”Mycroft扬了扬眉毛。“这边你先让人看着，别出什么大事就行。”  
“但这种事情谁又能说的准呢……

时间通常都在不经意间飞快的从人的身边溜过去。就像从偷偷从屋子里跑出去玩的孩子，一溜烟不见，只留下门前的风铃在微风中轻轻摇晃。  
这段日子的伦敦一下子冷了许多，天气也阴阴沉沉的，像是要下雪。人们早都穿上了御寒的衣服，裹得像个粽子一样的在大街上慢悠悠晃荡，提着布袋准备着过圣诞节的东西。  
每个人都期盼着圣诞节。诊所里的小护士天天抱着她那个冒着热气的Hello Kitty图案的粉红色马克杯，幻想着她和男朋友的圣诞节假期；房东太太Ms.Smith也开始了她的烹饪课程，每天早上都能听见她在厨房一边哼歌一边制作她的小糕点；街角的小酒吧门口也挂上了圣诞彩带，店老板笑眯眯的准备着圣诞节用的圣诞树……所有人都期盼着圣诞节，除了John Watson。  
他不期盼圣诞节，至少是今年的圣诞节。没有Sherlock Holmes，没有Ms.Hudson，没有Molly Hooper，没有Lestrade的，空荡荡的，一个人的圣诞节。  
他还记得去年，当时他俩在办The woman的那个案子，所有人几乎都挤在贝克街221B狭小拥挤但温暖的小屋里。Sherlock破天荒的头一回在所有人面前正儿八经的演奏了一曲小提琴曲，而且还戴上了那个可笑的鹿角装饰；Molly穿了一件非常光鲜夺目的红色连衣裙，化了妆，还拿了一大堆小礼品送给他们——如果当时Sherlock能积点儿口德就更好了；Ms.Hudson做了热乎乎的小点心，Lestrade拿了瓶上好的红酒。他们一边端着酒，一边咬着点心，挤坐在壁炉前的小沙发上，看着圣诞节的雪花飘落在221B的窗户上，然后被屋内的热气融化。  
那个时候多温暖，从心到身都是暖融融的。  
John扭了扭酸疼的脖子，看了眼桌子上放着的日历。12月20日，距离圣诞节还有4天。行吧，他站起身，拿起衣架上挂着的羽绒夹克。一个人的圣诞节也是圣诞节，等下去买两瓶酒回去喝好了。  
大老远他就看见酒吧门前的那棵圣诞树了，同时看见的还有酒吧老板，那个大腹便便的老Wilson。他正在看着他的小侄子爬在梯子上给圣诞树上挂上小彩灯。  
“嘿，Dc.Watson。”Wilson大声叫着他的名字，John对他报以微笑。  
等着Wilson给他拿酒的当儿，John坐在吧台和Wilson有一搭没一搭的聊着天。  
“挺不错的树。”他说，看着门口闪着五颜六色霓虹灯的翠绿色大树。  
“哈哈，是吧？不瞒你说，这棵树是我从家里拉过来的，挑了棵最笔直粗壮的。”  
“你今年不回家？”  
Wilson给他递了一杯威士忌。“不回啦，今年在这边过。”他狡黠地冲John挤了挤眼睛，“我也跟着这帮酒鬼疯一疯。”  
“你呢，医生？你今年回家吗？”  
John沉默了一会儿，半晌抬起头笑了笑，“不回去了，今年自己过。”  
在喝第二杯威士忌的时候John忽然听见了自己手机的信息提示音。他掏出手机，发现是Sherlock的短信，只有一行字。  
【今晚八点，在我们第一次吃饭的那家饭店见面。 ——SH】  
随机手机又是一下振动。  
【就是Angelo开的那家。 ——SH】  
在John还没来得及从看到信息的震惊加惊喜的情感漩涡中晃悠出来的时候，下一条短信又接踵而至。  
【Merry Christmas. ——SH】

Ms.Smith最近一直在做着圣诞节的储备，还有三天她的女儿就要带着新交的男朋友来看她，顺便一起过个完完整整的圣诞节。这当然是件极好的事情，Ms.Smith一边哼着歌将钥匙捅进钥匙孔里，一边满心欢喜的想。或许过两天我要去做个新发型，头发都已经白了。  
开门之后她挺惊讶的看见她的房客先生站在楼梯口，正准备戴好帽子手套出门。  
“哦，Mr.Watson。Merry Christmas。”和善的老太太冲着正在戴手套的医生笑眯眯的打了声招呼。  
“Ms.Smith，Merry Christmas.”John冲她笑着点了点头。  
一般的社交礼仪到这儿就结束了，不过对于Ms.Smith这个年龄段的人来说（当然也包括Ms.Hudson），礼貌的打招呼只是她们的漫长的以聊天为主的社交活动的开始。于是Ms.Smith点了点头，开始了她的嘘寒问暖:“这是要出去？约会？”  
“啊，不是。”John说，他已经戴好了手套，开始去拿挂钩上挂着的帽子。“只是出去吃个饭，透口气。”  
“哦对对，”Ms.Smith点头，以一种深有同感的口气说，“是该好好吃一顿，圣诞节到了嘛。”她叹了口气，眼神悠悠地飘向远处，“我年轻的时候也是这样，圣诞节的时候和他们一群人去酒吧疯啊玩啊什么的……”来了，John内心扶额，他忽然想到了Ms.Hudson，以及自己被她强拉着而被迫进行的无数场以“我年轻的时候”为开头的话题。他看了看手机，六点半，时间还算充裕。那就等会儿再走吧，他心里想，陪老人家聊会儿天也不是什么坏事。  
“……啊，我是不是耽误你了？你看看我，整天唠唠叨叨的，果然是老了是不是？”在John第五次看手机时间并伴随着扶额的动作的时候，Ms.Smith终于意识到自己霸占了房客本来的约会时间。“呃，没关系……”“哦天，已经快七点了？真是该死。”Ms.Smith抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，“真对不起耽误你这么久，好医生。我一说起来就没完……”“啊那我……”John指了指门。“哦对，你还有约会，这可是大事。快去吧，医生，祝你好运。”“……我不是去约会，Ms.Smith。”

“Dc.Watson！”Angelo在一进门的时候就认出了John，他走过来给了John一个热情洋溢暖呼呼的熊抱。“最近怎么样？”把John领到靠窗口的一个座位并坐下之后，他问。“呃，还是老样子，没什么变化。”John一边脱他的外套一边说。“他还没来吗？”他环顾四周。“谁？”“Sherlock，是他叫我来的。他还没到吗？”John抬头，微微有些惊讶的看到Angelo收起了他的微笑，变得严肃郑重起来。他的心里忽然有一丝恐惧瞬间放大。  
然后他感觉到手旁边有个什么东西。  
“？”他低头看，发现是Angelo递过来的一个白色信封。  
“小声点，”Angelo说，他在嘴边比了个“嘘”的手势。“Sherlock不想让人知道他还活着。他将信封递到John的手上。“这是他让我给你的，打开看看吧。”他冲着John挤了挤眼睛，然后起身离开，继续回归小餐馆老板的身份。  
John四顾看了看，确定没人注意他之后小心翼翼的打开信封。  
里面是一部手机。粉红色的机身让John一下子就想到了他俩当时遇见的第一个案子，“粉色研究”。还没等他展开详细回忆的时候，手机突然在他的手心振动起来。一个不知名来电。John再次确认真的没人朝他看过来之后接起了电话。  
“Hi，John。”当Sherlock略显低沉的声音顺着手机爬进他的耳朵的时候，John明确的感觉到了自己的心脏停跳了一拍。他听见自己努力压抑着的声音颤抖着说，“Sherlock，是你吗？”  
“是我，John。”那头停顿了一下，仿佛Sherlock在进行着以防伤到他情绪的斟酌选词。“很抱歉，我没办法和你一起过圣诞……”  
“你现在在干嘛？”话刚出嘴之后John忽然觉得这话显得自己就像闺中等待归家丈夫的怨妇一样，于是他连忙补充，“我是说我有没有什么可以帮的上忙的……”  
那头沉默了一会儿。“帮忙倒说不上，这里我可以搞定。但是我还是需要你做些什么，或者说，知道点儿什么。”  
“什么？”  
“关于Mycroft。”  
“Mycroft？他怎么了吗？”  
“你还记得他对你提过的‘保护’吗？”  
“那是他之前提的。我已经拒绝他了，而且我还搬出了贝克街。”John还记得当时在Sherlock的“葬礼”上，Mycroft带着他那一贯的虚假微笑悠悠晃过来，说是要提供对他个人的“保护”，而John当时出于对Sherlock之死的悲伤和对Mycroft的愤恨直截了当地拒绝了他。而平心而论他搬出贝克街也和想摆脱Mycroft监视的想法有一定的关系。  
“是的，你是拒绝了。可是他并没有放弃。”Sherlock幽幽的说，“他可是Mycroft Holmes。”  
“什……你的意思……他还在监视我？！”John忽然感觉到一阵反胃和惶恐。他想起了当年在大街上的电话亭里和旁边商场大楼上的监控探头大眼瞪小眼的时候。监控头上的红色光线直直的照在他的脸上身上，就好像Mycroft藏在绵绵笑意背后的那双冰冷眼神，如同一把手术刀一样精准的刺向John，将手无寸铁的他刺破刺透，将最深藏的内心赤裸裸的暴露在外。  
被人监视窥探的感觉就像光着身子堂而皇之的被人浑身上下看了个遍，而且你还自己不知道。更直观的说，就像对面酒店住的家伙看遍了你洗完澡不穿衣服站在酒店落地窗前搔首弄姿还不自知的模样。这感觉任谁都不舒服。更何况那个人他还不怎么能喜欢得起来。  
John咽了口口水，他现在觉得无数双眼睛在背后盯着他，而且是躲在暗处，他一回身它们就转过头去的那种。这感觉并不好受。  
“你不信？”Sherlock轻笑了一声，“那我们来做个实验怎么样？”

【六】  
“怎么实验？”  
“再简单不过。”Sherlock说，“用耳机打电话，把这个手机放在兜里，别让人看到。然后打开你自己的手机的前置摄像头，走到店门口第一个电线杆向东10米的地方，然后通过屏幕看你的后上方。”John按他说的照做。他将手机放在面前，就像一个大晚上在路灯下面自拍的傻蛋一样盯着手机屏幕里自己的那张脸。  
然后他就发现在屏幕上他的脸之外的那些空余之处中，那些本应该是由黑色的夜空和周围的建筑霓虹围出来的环境背景之中，缓慢的出现了几个红颜色的亮点，像是在朦朦烟雾中慢慢转过头来的吸血鬼，用他们闪着红光的没有生机的眼睛毫无情感的注视着他。  
John废了好大的力气才缓过这份“慢悠悠”的惊吓。  
“怎么样？看到它们了吗？”Sherlock在那头好整以暇的问，他甚至有闲情逸致和John开玩笑。“那可都是些小可爱。”  
“我看到了。”John说，并没理会Sherlock的玩笑话。目前来说他更想冲到Mycroft面前揪着他的领子让他撤掉这些对他的人身监控，如果可能的话他还想揍得他满地找牙。John默默的握紧了拳头。  
“很好。”Sherlock说，“但是这些还没完……”  
“没完？！”John睁大了眼睛。两颗牙齿，他心里想，至少得揍掉Mycroft两颗牙齿，而且是一次性那种。  
“当然没有，你以为他是谁？”Sherlock笑了起来，“拜托，动动脑子，他可是‘大英帝国’，怎么可能只有监控探头呢？”  
“你的意思……还有特工？监视我家那种？”  
“没错。”Sherlock清了清嗓子，“准确来说，他们定位了你的手机——通过你和Mycroft的对话，如果我猜的没错的话——然后紧接着就跟到了你家……”  
“所以这就是为什么我给了你新的手机，以后我们用这个手机联系，他查不到。”  
“我……”  
“你用不着摆脱他们，这样反而会让他增派人手——相信我，我试过。这样就行——据我所知目前只有两个人盯着你，只要注意些就好。”  
“不是，我是想问，他干嘛这么做？他不知道你活着不是吗？那干嘛还要监视我？”  
“你觉得呢？”Sherlock反问他，“Mycroft会是那种一无所知的人吗？”  
“他对我的行踪是有所察觉的，借口保护你也是想从你这里知道我有没有联系过你，从而追踪到我。”  
“所以，”John问，“Mycroft真的不可信了吗？即使，你们是兄弟？”  
Sherlock沉默了好一会儿。在John差点以为那边已经挂断电话的时候，他说，“一切都是未知，John，别相信任何人。”

圣诞节假期来临之前苏格兰场都会整理一下一整年的报告文书之类的，并且收拾一下每个人摊成一堆的办公桌。一般情况下，在大扫除——无论哪种形势的大扫除过程之中，每个人都能或多或少的发现一些曾经属于或者不属于自己的东西，而且对这些东西还没什么印象，好像它们是凭空冒出来的一样。苏格兰场的警察们也不例外，他们整整收拾出了一大纸盒的东西，并将这一大纸盒摆在Lestrade刚收拾清楚的办公桌上，声明他们并不知道这些鬼东西是谁的。  
Lestrade很是头大的翻了翻纸盒里面的东西，当他盘算着要不要叫一个收废品的过来的时候，他忽然看到了一个光盘，长得甚是眼熟。  
“这个，好像是Sherlock的……”他说着，然后想起来去年John过生日的时候Sherlock非拉着他让他给他录段视频送给John的事情。  
“哦。那这就是那怪胎的东西……遗物，应该说。”Donovan说，拍了拍纸盒。  
“这应该给谁……我们有他家里地址吗？”  
“没有。”Donovan想了一下，“不过你可以联系Dc.Watson。”  
“哦，对。”Lestrade说，“这也算家属……”

从John家出来之后天上有些滴小雨，Lestrade拐进了旁边一家酒吧，找了个位子准备喝点酒休息一下。刚把一杯白兰地灌下肚就感觉到一只手拍在他的肩上，熟悉的声音伴随着人坐下的动作在他的耳边放大:“一杯威士忌，谢谢。”

“Anderson？”Lestrade看着面前人的脸庞。“几天不见你怎么成这个样子了？”在他印象里，这位前法医一直都是整理的干干净净，偶尔还会喷些香水加以修饰。但现在，坐在他旁边的这个人胡子拉碴不修边幅，如果不是他身上套着的夹克上的名牌标签，估计早就有人把他当成流浪汉赶出酒吧了。  
Anderson将递过来酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。“我准备换个形象，”他把杯子放在桌子上，用手搓着杯边，“毕竟新的生活了不是吗？”  
Lestrade有些难堪的扯出一个笑。沉默了一会儿他还是决定道个歉，虽然他不认为这件事处理的有问题。“我很抱歉，当时对你的案子的处理……”  
“不不不，”Anderson打断了他，“Lestrade，我没在怪你。”他低下头笑了笑，“是我的错，我就应该承担。事实上我现在就在为我的错误负责。”  
“什么？”  
“我创立了一个组织，‘Sherlock小分队’，”Anderson有些骄傲的说，“专门搜寻Sherlock的足迹。”  
“Sherlock的足迹？什么鬼？”Lestrade感觉自己一头雾水。  
“你们都以为他死了，对吧？刚开始我也这么以为的，但是事实证明我错了。”他忽然拿出了一张地图，哗啦一下铺在桌子上。“我一直在关注最近欧洲发生的各种案子——哦，当然了，也有你的那几起案子——然后发现了些有趣的事……”  
“Anderson。”在Anderson说到他所认为的“证明Sherlock回归”的第三个案子的时候Lestrade打断他。“听着，我知道对于Sherlock的死你怀有愧疚，你想弥补。但Sherlock已经死了。死了就是死了，你不能假装他还活着。这是事实，你必须接受。”  
“不，Lestrade，你还没明白。他没死，这些案子都证明他在一步一步的往回走，”Anderson说，“只消找到一个契机，他就立马能回到……”  
他忽然顿住，然后脸上出现了恍然大悟的表情。而Lestrade则紧紧的盯着他，时刻准备着拿出手机打通精神病院的电话。  
“字母杀人案！”Anderson叫道，一脸喜悦的望着Lestrade。Lestrade觉得他俩之间肯定有一个人脑子坏了。  
“字母杀人案？”  
“就是你现在在办的案子，想起来了吗？已经三起了对吧？两名受害者没有眼睛，凶案现场留下字母……他肯定会感兴趣的！”“你居然还给起了名字？”“连环案件，这不是正中他下怀吗？”Anderson依旧激动。“你等着看吧，他绝对要回来了。”

【七】  
假期总是过的比正常上班时间要快，这是全世界公认的道理。圣诞节之后，人们收拾起过节的一地狼籍，连同街道家里的彩旗铃铛麋鹿角，再捎带上假期的那个颓废浪荡的自己，一齐打包起来一脚踹到下一个节日。然后继续日常平淡无奇的生活，就好像什么都没发生过一样。  
这样的日子断断续续过了一个月，期间被几起案子打乱了一下阵脚。对普通百姓来说，生活不过像流水一样波澜不惊，但对处理案子的警察来说，这一个月可真够手忙脚乱的。  
在距离圣诞节一个月之后，苏格兰场开了一个记者会，就最近发生的“字母杀人案”回答媒体和群众的问题。  
在刚开始提出要开记者会的时候，Lestrade是不太同意的。引起群众不必要的恐慌是一方面，另一方面，那些富有好奇心的好公民会直接围在案发现场或者警察局门口，将好奇的话筒和手机摄像头对准焦头烂额的警察们。更可怕的是，有一些别有用心的人可能会趁机捣乱，增加警方的破案难度。  
然而公民的知情权对于上层来讲永远都是首要保证的东西。  
面对闪光灯和看上去黑漆漆的摄像机的探长先生总是失去了办案时候的镇定自若，变得紧张兮兮。Lestrade正襟危坐，面带微笑，一边在刚熨烫好的西装裤上擦着手上渗出的汗，一边暗自琢磨是不是屋子里空调温度太高。  
他不是没准备稿子——所有发言的人必须准备稿子，这是常识。但他还是觉得紧张，这种场景让他觉得像是考试，而他就像是没怎么复习就要面对一大张充满未知问题试卷的考生。  
Lestrade还在胡思乱想的时候，旁边坐着的Donovan在椅子下面戳了戳他。他抬头，看见有人举起了手。  
“请问一下这是连环案件吗？”站起来一个戴着眼镜的记者。  
“呃，我们现在还不能确定。目前发生的五起案子整体来说没有共同点。凶手的作案手法，作案地点，作案对象都没有明确的目标。唯一可以确定有联系的只是那些字母。很大概率是同一个凶手作案。”  
“警方知道这些字母有什么含义吗？”另一个金头发的记者喊道。  
“我们曾经做出几种猜想，但都不正确。”Lestrade说，“我们还在继续调查。”  
“如果没有联系，那会不会是团伙作案？”  
“我们是考虑过这种情况的，但是团伙作案目标太大，不利于案后的隐藏工作，很容易暴露目标。但是反观我们的案子，凶手似乎都能很好的逃脱，不像是团伙作案。所以我们暂时排除了它的可能性。”  
“如果是随机作案，那是否意味着我们所有人都有危险？群众应该如何防护？”  
“Well，就是……做好自己就行了。”Lestrade说。在看到那位记者微微皱起的眉头的时候他立马补充，“夜晚最好不要单独出门，晚上睡觉的时候锁好门窗之类的。但是大家也没必要太过于惶恐，正常生活就好。”  
“凶手已经犯下五起案子，但是警方依旧没有头绪。是否可以认为警方办案不力？”  
“唔……”Lestrade挠了挠头，“如果你认真了解一下这几起案子你就会发现它们出现的是多么频繁多么无迹可寻，你也能了解到我们的警察一直在第一线取样调查。”他直视着那位记者，“请记住，警方一直在努力。即使不会即刻就抓到凶手，但我们一定会抓住他。”

“每次新闻发布会都像要杀了我……”Lestrade对身后跟着的Donovan说，他走到饮水机前接了杯水喝。“我不明白为什么他们有那么多问题……”  
“我觉得你说的挺好的，”Donovan把一只胳膊放在饮水机上，懒散的说。“很官方。”  
“你别恭维我了，等下还要去看监控……”说着的时候他的手机提示音响起，Lestrade从裤兜里掏出手机。  
【7点，楼下酒吧。】  
Lestrade有些狐疑地看着短信，这是个陌生号码发过来的，简洁地只有四个单词。  
有那么一瞬间他以为是Sherlock，不过即刻就被自己否定了。得了吧，他的思维是正常的，才不会像Anderson那个样子，坚信着Sherlock还活着什么的。而且就算是Sherlock本人，短信后面也应该有他自己的名字缩写。  
他试着回拨电话，但那边没人接。也许是个骚扰电话？或者是有人报复他？再不然卖情报的？Lestrade想了半天，最后决定还是亲自去看看。

当看到Anderson灰头土脸的冲着他笑的时候，Lestrade真的很想给医院精神科打电话，顺带锤爆他的头。  
“所以，你给我发了个神秘兮兮的短信，就是为了让我下来陪你喝酒？”Lestrade努力压着内心的怒火，看着Anderson递给他一杯酒。  
“嘿，别生气。我是想和你聊聊‘字母杀人案’的事。”Anderson说。“据我所知第五起了是吗？”  
“没什么好讲的。”Lestrade冷冷的说，“该说的我都在记者会上说了，你可以上网去搜。不该说的你也不会知道。”他作势就要离开。  
“等等等等，”Anderson拦住他。“我知道我现在没机会插手，但我最近一直在研究这个案子。你还记得我和你说过的吗？它是Sherlock回来的契机。”他神秘的说，“而我现在发现没那么简单。”  
“我和你说过多少回了Anderson，Sherlock已经死了好吧。”  
“他没死！”Anderson说。“而且我现在重新回归我之前的理论，他开始犯罪了。”  
“啥？”Lestrade觉得自己都要被这个人气笑了。“我是不是要带你去看医生，Anderson？我告诉你，第一，Sherlock已经死了；第二，他无论如何不可能走上犯罪的道路！”  
“我原先也这么认为的。但是我越想这个案子越觉得不对头。”  
“第一个案子，你们已经知道那孩子是流浪汉了对不对？而且凶手还和他很熟对吧？和流浪孩子很熟的人，是不是很符合Sherlock？”  
“什么呀你这是，万一那个人只和这个孩子有关联呢？而且和流浪汉打交道的人又不止他一个，你怎么知道一定是Sherlock？”  
“哎呀你听我说，第一个案子不太能展现出来。第二个案子最有说服力。受害人是Sherlock的朋友，而且监控上那个人身高体态各方面都很像Sherlock，而且也有黑头发黑衣服。”他凑近Lestrade，“而且他能一个人杀死另一个男人，还能在警察眼皮子底下逃走。你能找出来第二个吗？”  
“可是你没有确切的证据不是吗？你看到他正脸了？只凭借一个像字你就能断定一定是他做的吗？”Lestrade说，“我看你根本就没有学到教训，Anderson。”  
“我不知道。”Anderson瘪了瘪嘴，“我觉得很像他，还有别的理由。”他瞄了一眼Lestrade，“既然你不愿意相信，我就不说了。也许你说得对，我是还没有学到教训，还觉得他那样的人迟早会走上犯罪的道路。”他昂起脖子喝了口酒，“但是我一直对此抱有怀疑。”

John走进酒吧的时候是在晚上十一点——他一般周末都是这个点儿去喝酒。十一点的酒吧人不算多，但是也已经有年轻人开始几个聚成一堆的喝着酒聊着天。John按照惯例到吧台点了一杯威士忌，坐在高脚椅上慢慢喝着。  
越临近十二点酒吧的人越来越多，五颜六色的霓虹灯光也开始摇晃起来，犹如一曲慢调摇篮曲，晃着晃着就晕了人的眼。  
John就是在这个时候接到了Sherlock的电话。他的声音依旧低沉，John不得不捂住耳朵才能从周围的嘈杂声中分辨出Sherlock的声音。  
“从酒吧后门出来，”他说，“我在这里等你。”  
John没有说话，他现在的状态还是晕晕乎乎的。但是他听懂了Sherlock的话，于是他从椅子上跌下来，与此同时那头的Sherlock还在说，“别挂电话。”别挂电话，好的。John心里想着，他一边举着手机，一边有些费劲的剥开面前摇摇晃晃的人群，努力地向那扇黑色的禁闭的门走去。  
“我来了。”他说，感觉到自己的心脏砰砰直跳。  
在拉开门一瞬间他听见那头Sherlock的轻笑声，随机映入眼帘的是一张熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸，他一身黑色，隐匿在黑色的夜色里，只有眸子冷冽如常。John向前一步，准备给他个拥抱，随即感觉到脖子一疼。  
如果是在往常他绝对会明白刚刚发生了什么，但是由于酒精的作用，他的头脑仍旧不清醒。因此他只是木木的感受着头脑越来越不清醒、眼前越来越模糊的状态，而没办法做出什么反应。  
“我告诉过你别相信任何人。”在彻底失去意识之前，他听见Sherlock如是说。他的眼睛在夜色里泛出冰冷的光。

【八】  
John Watson难得的有了一场沉稳而无梦的睡眠。  
自从Sherlock走了之后他睡觉总是不安稳，总是会梦到有关Sherlock的事情。他半夜站在窗口的颀长身影、他沉默专注的神情、他微微合起的手掌、他明亮深沉的眼眸。他的声音，他的笑脸，他的咒骂……一切的一切都混着低沉婉转的小提琴曲，在午夜梦回的时候钻进他的脑海里，如黑色的乌鸦一般盘旋鸣啼，引得他泪流满面。  
他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，心里还在感慨着难得的睡眠，然后就对上了Sherlock的那双眸子。  
那双他在梦里想了念了几个月的眸子现在距离他不过一米，一如往常的明亮深邃，像一潭寒泉一样冷冽清澈。比他在梦里见的美了不知多少倍，而他现在伸出手就能拥抱它们。  
他这样想着，准备伸出手靠近面前的男人，却发现自己手脚都被捆在了一张椅子上。  
在这个时候他的头脑才算清醒点，才算看清了自己目前的处境。昨天晚上被迷晕，目前身处这样一个装修看起来像医院，但实际根本不知道在哪儿的空旷屋子里，手腕、腿部、额头都被皮带绑在椅子上，上身还是光着的。  
这情况可真是一点儿都不乐观。  
不过他并没怎么感到害怕。一是因为他本来就是军人出身，见过的情景比这可怕的多的有的是；二是因为Sherlock Holmes就在他的面前站着，随便的倚在实验桌上。他不认为Sherlock会让他身处危险之中，他坚信Sherlock做什么事情绝对有他自己的理由，即使是这种看起来荒诞不经的事情。  
所以医生对于事态的第一判断就是，这是Sherlock Holmes的一个小把戏，或者是他的一个什么鬼实验。而他并不需要为此担忧些什么。  
如果他当时的脑子更清醒些，能尽快的摆脱掉昨晚麻醉药的药效，他或许就能看得出来Sherlock毫无感情的眼神，也许就会发现自己判断的失误。  
当然，世上没有“如果”。

“你醒了。”Sherlock说，歪着头没什么表情的看着他。  
“呃，是的，Sherlock。”John晃了晃自己的脖子，他现在觉得自己脖子酸胀。“说真的，我们这样见面真的好吗？我是说，我们可以正大光明见面的。我已经摆脱Mycroft的监视了，不是吗？”他看向Sherlock，有些意外的看到对面的人一脸冰冷，沉默地看着他。  
那种眼神就像在打量罪犯，或者是他做实验用的那些死尸，John从来没这么被Sherlock注视过。这种眼神让他很不舒服。  
“这是个实验。”过了一会儿Sherlock收回了他的目光，淡淡的说。  
“哦，我就知道是这么回事……”John嘟囔着，收回了刚刚一瞬间产生的怀疑。“Well，这次又是关于什么的？”两年以来他见识过Sherlock搞的太多乱七八糟的实验，有些甚至都超出了他的想象。而当然，在实际的操作中，John完美的完成了身为天才助理的工作，身先士卒的被完成各类匪夷所思的实验。这一点都不奇怪，谁知道天才的脑子里又蹦出来什么鬼东西。John想道。  
Sherlock却没有理会他的问题。“John，我们认识多久了？”他问他，语气平淡，就像做例行户口普查的警官。“两年啊。”John回答，为这种出乎意料的白痴问题皱了皱眉头。  
Sherlock从旁边搬了一张椅子。在以一种优雅的方式舒舒服服翘着二郎腿坐好之后，他以一种自言自语似的语气说，“两年。那你觉得我是什么？”“你是什么？”John笑了一声，这都什么鬼问题？“这问题不是明摆着吗？你到底想说些什么？”“John，回答我的问题。我是什么？”Sherlock严肃地看着他，这让John觉得他没在开玩笑。“呃，你是什么……唔，世界上唯一的咨询侦探，我的室友兼最好的朋友，烦人精，讨厌鬼，白痴，高功能反社会，对一般人来说还是英雄……这就是你。”  
在他说这些话的时候Sherlock一直低着头，看不到神色。他本以为在他说完之后Sherlock会满意的点头，会轻轻地微笑，会告诉他他说的不错，但如果删掉那些贬义词会更好，会走过来给他松绑告诉他这不过是一个无伤大雅的小恶作剧而已。无论如何，他都希望能尽早的看到那个他所熟悉的Sherlock，尽早地能够回归正常而愉悦的生活。而不是像现在这样，不明目的，不知去向，让人感到来自未知的莫名恐惧。  
但他的希望还是落了空。Sherlock冷哼了一声，似是有些无奈地摇了摇头，站起身慢慢走向他。  
他在他的面前弯腰，一只手扶着他的肩膀。他的眼神冰冰凉凉，含了嘲讽般的同情。  
“你知道你最大的问题在哪里吗，John？”他说，嘴角嘲讽似的勾起。“你太容易相信别人。”  
“Sherlock？你在说什么……”这个时候John才发现事情有些不对头，他暗自咒骂自己的愚蠢和迟钝，同时也对Sherlock的变化感到隐隐的害怕。“我告诉过你吧，”Sherlock戏谑的看着他，“别相信任何人。包括我。”他在John错愕的眼神中站起身，居高临下的看着绑在椅子上的医生，如同一个恶魔，在他的羔羊面前张开了巨大的黑色羽翼，投射下黑漆漆如同黑夜一样的影子。  
“现在，你要为自己的愚蠢付出一点代价。”他的声音依旧冷淡低沉，夹杂着捏手指的声音。John感到一种透不过气的沉闷。

当拳头直击他的肺部的时候他感受到了一阵眩晕。不只是巨大力量的突然冲击带来的生理上的痛感，更重要的是心理上的眩晕感。他不明白为什么，为什么Sherlock会变成这个样子？为什么他要绑他到这里？为什么他要说那一番莫名其妙的话？这一切感觉就像一场荒诞的噩梦，而他只想尽快从这场噩梦中抽身出来。  
“为什么……啊！”还没来得及问出口的时候，第二个拳头就这样不偏不倚的打在了他的肋骨上。巨大的疼痛让他觉得再被打一拳自己就要骨折了。  
几乎下一秒他就感到了愤怒。这是人本身在遭受出乎意外的伤痛时所应当表现出来的的防御机制，亦是他的性格使然。在这种情况下，John Watson作为军人的天性跳将出来，一脚踢开了他明面上所表现出来的柔和温暖。  
“我操！你他妈的到底在干嘛？”他破口大骂，瞪着正在整理西装的Sherlock。  
“觉得委屈？”Sherlock正了正领子，含着笑意地看着他。“不明白为什么我会这样？是吗？”  
“你到底是经历了什么……”他喘着粗气，看着面前的男人。  
“我没经历什么，亲爱的John，我一贯如此。”他凑近，饶有兴致地看着John。“如果你能在这里呆几个星期，说不定我有兴致把我的故事讲给你听。”  
“你打算软禁我？Sherlock Holmes，你他妈居然想软禁我？！”他一下子就听明白了，然后便开始在椅子上疯狂的挣扎。他想扑过去，想和Sherlock Holmes撕打在一起，想质问他到底发生了什么。但是无奈，他被这把椅子困住了手脚。他的手攥地发白，皮带在白皙的胳膊上勒出深深地红印，他喘着粗气，瞪着Sherlock——然而却不能威胁到他分毫。他从面前男人戏谑的表情中看出了他的享受，如同面对一头困兽的驯兽师，Sherlock Holmes明显对他的挣扎乐在其中。  
“你很生气啊，”他微笑着说，“想冲过来打我，像往常一样，把我打翻在地，对吧？”John持续瞪着他，等待着他下一步的动作。  
有些出乎意料的，Sherlock走到他的身后，解开了对于他的一系列束缚。“自己解开，活动一下。”他说，慢慢离远，站在靠近门的地方。“如果你觉得可以，那么就过来打我。”他轻轻微笑，“打过了我，就可以离开。”

John的拳头对着Sherlock的脸挥过去的时候还是偏离了一些的。他从来都没有对Sherlock下狠手。即使他们两年以来是打过一些架，但那些在他俩看来都只是小打小闹而已，彼此都给对方留了些余地。尤其是John，即使侦探干了一些自认为没什么但事实上非常出格的事情的时候，John也会手下留情一些。他也说不出来为什么，可能是因为他俩关系比较亲密，或许是因为他不忍心打侦探，再或者就是因为他心底里是喜欢侦探的。  
这种喜欢和一般意义上的男欢女爱的“喜欢”不同。它说不出来是什么感觉，与性别无关，与年龄无关。它是一种像空气一样看不见摸不到的东西，虚化在日常生活之中，在两个人日常的相处中慢慢发酵，然后飘散在两年时间里的每一次暗中关心和默默守护。  
John是喜欢Sherlock的，他也坚信Sherlock喜欢他。  
因此在被Sherlock以一个过肩摔毫无情分可言的扔在地上之后，John的大脑一片空白。  
Sherlock从来没有打过他，被他打的时候也没有过还手。但这一次，他下了死手打他，打的他鼻青脸肿。  
他仿佛听见那块喜欢和他本人一样被人摔碎在地，无人来拾。  
Sherlock蹲下身，揪起他额前的碎发，强迫他扬起头颅。他的声音像从云端飘落下来，带着几万里高空的寒冷:“你输了。”  
“从现在开始，你是我的人质。”

【九】  
“怎么，不吃饭？想饿死自己吗，英雄？”Sherlock的声音从门口传来。他倚靠在门框上，穿着黑色衬衫，袖子扁起，露出白皙精瘦的胳膊。他的脸上满是嘲讽的神色，看着地上趴着的John。  
他已经两天没吃东西了，饥饿所引发的一系列身体问题陆陆续续的出现。他感觉到了头昏脑胀，感觉世界都在眼前旋转；他的脸上开始出汗，手脚无力，大口喘气。他的血压血糖都开始不稳定，这让他无法正常入眠，眼前发黑，伴有耳鸣。作为一名医生，John在脑子里清晰的记录着自己身体发生的所有变化，同时在估量着自己还有多少时间可以这样抗衡。  
Sherlock不是没有给他吃的。事实上，这几天他倒是出乎意料的“好心”。他在John被注射麻醉药剂昏过去之后拿走了绑着他的椅子，以便让他有地方活动一下。另外，他还在他触手可及的地面上放了一条毯子，一件衣服，还有一包面包。毫无疑问，要么是Sherlock动了恻隐之心，要么他只是喜欢施舍的姿态。但无论是哪一种情况，John都坚持着不去动他们，他甚至连看都不看一眼。这是个挺正常的心理，对于敌人算不上好心的施舍我们通常都是嗤之以鼻，军人出身的John来说尤甚。毕竟，在他所接受的教育里，他从来都不以接受施舍作为荣誉。  
Sherlock慢慢的朝他走过来，他听见他的皮鞋一步一步踏在地板上的声音。然后他感觉到一只手有力的抓起了他的头发，拉着他的头皮迫使他抬起头来。  
他的眼前视物模模糊糊，但他还是看到一张放大的脸在他的面前，那双琥珀色的眸子上下打量着他的脸。  
他像是挑衅似的咧了咧嘴。  
Sherlock松开手，John脱力一样重重的摔在地上。“你已经虚脱了。”Sherlock说，蹲在他的身边。“如果再不吃饭，你最多只能撑两天。”“想不到你还能看病……”John咳嗽两声，冷笑着说。“讽刺我没有用，John Watson，你的那些正义思想也可以收收，我这儿用不上。”Sherlock站起身，“事实上，你这种做法对我毫无威胁。你死了，大不了我再去找一个人质，”他回过头看着John，“Ms.Hudson怎么样？”“Ms.Hudson？”John抬头，满脸的不可置信，“你想劫持Ms.Hudson？Sherlock，看在上帝的份上，她只是个老人！你他妈疯了吗？！”他颤抖着立直摇晃的身体，冲着Sherlock扑过去。  
Sherlock冷着脸，轻轻松松的抓住他，然后一个巴掌把他打倒在地。

John趴在地上，只感到一阵天旋地转。他的嘴角渗出血，脸颊迅速充血而变得通红火辣。  
“Sherlock Holmes，你真的疯了……”他瞪着Sherlock，抹了一把嘴角的血迹。他喘着粗气，挣扎着慢慢爬起来。  
Sherlock一腿将他又踹趴在了地上。  
“英雄John Watson开始了他的反击？”他笑着，“看起来不太成功，是吧？”他走近，看着John在地上挣扎。“我当然知道她是老人，当然。可这和我有什么关系？”“你真他妈冷血……”John低声说，他吐了口血。“是的。”Sherlock大大方方的承认，“我记得我说过吧，你过剩的博爱一文钱不值。可惜你从没听进去。”“她是你的房东……”“我说了，那和我，有什么关系？”Sherlock打断他，带着冷冷冰冰的眼神。他毫不留情的用他的皮鞋踩在John的脸上，强迫他趴在地上。“还有你，John Watson。”他俯下身说，“我看你是还没有明白目前的处境，需要我来提醒提醒你吗？”他的声音让John想起了热带雨林里面嘶嘶吐着信子的毒蛇，一圈一圈的从脖颈缠上他的耳垂。“听好了——你现在只是我的俘虏，我想杀就杀想打就打。所以，请放弃你那些幼稚愚蠢的逃跑计划，那对我不管用。你也用不着去找什么出口逃出去——这地方是我设计的，你当然可以试试来挑战我。因此，摆在你面前的只有两条路，要么服从我，我们说不定还有非常愉快的几天；要么，你饿死自己，我找别的人质。”他松开John，“你自己选。”  
“你别想的太好……”John挣扎着说，“总有人会来救我……”“是你想的太好。”Sherlock说，他整理着自己的衣服，“你觉得谁会来救你，嗯？是你自己搬出的贝克街，也是你自己甩掉了Mycroft对你的保护……你觉得还有别的谁会在乎你去到哪里在做什么吗，默默无闻先生？”  
“你……”John瞪大了眼睛。他想起了那个圣诞夜的晚上，自己扔掉了原来一直用着的手机，并且从那之后潜意识开始避开那些随处可见的监控探头。是他躲开了Mycroft对他的保护。“你想起来了？圣诞夜，”Sherlock轻轻哼着，“唔，我爱圣诞夜。”“是你在骗我……”他说，“Sherlock，我那么相信你……”“我没说什么。”Sherlock抱着胳膊说，他一脸的无辜。“我没说他是坏人，也没说让你相信我。我说什么来着？”  
“我说一切都是未知，我让你别相信任何人。”他歪了歪头，“实践证明你根本就没听进去。”  
“所以一切都是你的计划是吗？”John瞪着他，他的眼睛通红，唇角还残留着血渍。  
Sherlock没说话。他走过来，俯身用手擦去John唇角的血。John朝后面躲了躲。  
“等你吃了饭，我估计会和你聊聊这个事情。”他说，站直了身子。“我可不希望自己的小白鼠白白饿死。”

“我想了一下，如果这些都是你的计划的一部分……”John看着他，沉声说。“那么最近发生的几起案子应该也包含其中吧。”  
那天之后John开始吃东西，虽然很少，但足以让他有力气站起来向他提出聊天的申请。这是个好现象，他坐在椅子上想，起码小白鼠还有些价值，不至于让他感到无聊，也不至于让他的实验进行不下去。  
他微微轻笑着，看向面前站着的金发男人。“何以见得？”  
“我不知道。”男人说，谨慎地盯着他。“直觉。Sherlock Holmes的计划怎么可能只是简简单单的一个囚禁。”  
“而且，”他说，看着他。“我给你说过Raz的死。你不会对此毫不知情。”  
“我对此知情但却并没有帮忙破案，这本身就有问题。你是这个意思吧？”他点点头，“你的想法不错，虽然根本就没说什么。”  
“不过你的直觉倒是敏锐，我的确和这个案子有关。”  
“因为这整个案子就是我一手制造的。”他说。满意的看着对面男人浅蓝色眸子中惊诧和绝望的波浪一层层席卷上来，最终将他自己推翻在地。

2月26日。伦敦，威斯敏特市。  
清晨时分的办公室里，一般是看不到忙碌工作的人的。人们大都才刚从温暖的被窝里爬起来，挤着公交或者地铁一路奔波而来。因此大部分人都是步履迟缓的走进自己的办公室，放下沉重的公文包，然后瘫在椅子上先歇他十五二十分钟。有的人会掏出手机刷一刷最新消息，有的人则会闭着眼睛再眯一会儿补个觉。勤快点儿的还会先去接杯咖啡之类的抱在手机一点一点的喝，然后靠在栏杆上和同事聊天。  
总而言之，这就是当代日常加班加点的办公室每一天清晨的惯例状态。今天也一样。  
也和往常一样，总有那么一个人或几个人会刷着刷着手机然后停下来，颇为震惊的大声喊出一个令他们震惊的推特或新闻标题。  
像今天，那个胖女人嘴里喊出的就是——“卧槽？！！Sherlock Holmes是罪犯？！！”  
苏格兰场收到消息没过几秒——看在上帝的份上，他们刷的是同一个推特。Lestrade敢保证这几秒的时间里全英国人民大概都知道了，毕竟现在网络世界如此发达。  
刚开始的时候，他觉得这又是那些Sherlock的反对者们出来搞事情。他们一味地相信Richard Brooke——顺便说一下这就是James Moriaty——认为Sherlock Holmes的确是有问题的，世界上根本就不可能有这样一个极顶聪明的人，一切都是他自己的杜撰和虚构。在他们想来，Sherlock不过是一个会耍小聪明，渴望一举成名的骗子。  
这类人数量还挺多。真正了解Sherlock Holmes的人从来都是少之又少，剩下的人都对他抱着或多或少的偏见。这没什么。Lestrade见惯了这种事情。人们通常只会看到事物的一个表面，然后在这个表面的基础上经由自己的杜撰想象添油加醋，描述得好像自己经历过一样，而事实上他们甚至连最基本的都不清楚。这算是网络的弊病之一。在网上你可以肆无忌惮，评论那些未经调查承认的事情，批判那些根本不了解甚至都没有见过的人们，将无端的仇恨发泄在其他人身上，还不会有人追究责任。  
Lestrade收了手机。罢了，他想，人都已经不在了，争论这些还有什么意义。他打开电脑，整理好文件。准备正式开始一天工作的时候，Donovan推开了他办公室的门。  
“快看新的消息，他披露了‘字母案’的作案手法！”她说。

【十】  
身穿白色衬衫的黑发少年安安静静坐在书桌前，桌上摊着一本《查拉图斯塔拉如是说》。下午的阳光透过桌旁的落地窗，将少年低垂的眉眼刻成一尊大卫石膏像。  
似是感觉到了他的目光，少年转过脸，黑色眸子因喜悦而眯成一弯新月。  
他歪着脑袋，黑色长发柔顺地披在他的肩上。他冲着他愉快的微笑。  
“我亲爱的哥哥。”他说，故土的乡音在他的口中委婉悠长，直击他的心房。  
他一下子醒了过来。

“怎么样？查到什么没有？”Lestrade走进网络监控室。  
“呃，暂时还没有……”警员Moran站起来说。在碰到Lestrade投射过来的目光的时候，他连忙补充，“但是我们已经缩小了范围，就在威斯敏特市内。”  
“可以再准确一些吗？”Lestrade探过身子，看着电脑屏幕。“准确定位到哪个街道的哪间房屋，比如？”  
“我们正在努力……”Moran说，他耸了耸肩膀。“事实上这个IP地址不是固定的，可能是某个网吧。而且他还设置了干扰。”  
“唔……”Lestrade想了想，“那我们可以回拨回去吗？我是说，我们冒充一个网民向他搭话？”  
“不行。”Moran摇了摇头，“这个账号注册之后就立马发布了这条消息，然后便即刻注销掉了。”  
“Hey，Lestrade。”Donovan走过来，“Robin说这条消息写的杀人手段和方法和尸体上的痕迹是吻合的。”  
“我们或许可以按照他说的看看到底是不是这样。”  
“不是，那要是真的你还真去抓捕Sherlock Holmes吗？你……”他停下，意外的看见Donovan有些心虚似的沉默着不说话。“Lestrade，”她开口，没有看向他，“万一是真的呢。”“Donovan？”“我一直都有这种想法，”她看着自己的衣服，彩色的字母大剌剌的躺在上面。“从遇见他开始。他聪明，孤独，痴迷于破案……他像极了我经手的那些高智商罪犯，而我一直都在担心他会不会也走上相同的道路……”“Sherlock不是那种人……”“他是哪种人你知道吗？我们这里有谁真正知道他是什么样的人吗？”Donovan抬头看着他，“没人知道。这就是最可怕的。”  
“我真不敢相信你们竟然还在怀疑他。”沉默了一会儿，Lestrade说。他明显带着责备眼神瞟了一眼Donovan，“那我就让你放心，看看到底是不是他干的。”

网络上关于Sherlock Holmes的最新传闻依旧在发酵。陆陆续续有人在网上投稿，指控Sherlock Holmes的罪行。有人说他上学的时候就和常人不同，有人说他会带尸体部位回家煮了吃，有人说从来没有人和他呆着超过半年，还有人说他本身就是个怪物……那篇帖子就像砸进水塘里的一颗小石子，咕咚沉了水，激起一波又一波不知道从哪里冒出来的，神奇地对Sherlock Holmes的生活了如指掌的同学、老师、房东还有亲戚家属们。  
“你查的怎么样了？Lestrade？”终于，在事件发生第3天之后，3月1日，总督把Lestrade叫到了办公室。  
“呃，我们还在继续调查……”Lestrade局促地搓着手。“目前还没有查明是谁发的消息，但是我们已经确定了街道，正在挨家网吧排查。”  
“嗯。”总督点点头，他撑着明显含糖丰富的圆胖脑袋看向Lestrade，“如果没什么问题，过两天就可以直接发通缉令了。”  
“通缉……令？”Lestrade皱了皱眉头，“不好意思，您说谁？”  
“Sherlock Holmes。”总督靠回椅子上，可怜的转椅嗞纽嗞纽地响。“我知道这些消息都是属实的，Donovan已经和我汇报过了。”他扶了扶眼镜，“Sherlock Holmes就是字母案的凶手，这毋庸置疑。”“不是……”“没有什么不是，Lestrade探长。”他凑近，盯着Lestrade，“我当然明白。你和Sherlock Holmes暗中勾结有段时日了，不是吗？明里是什么咨询侦探协助破案，可事实上到底是什么黑暗交易恐怕我不必再挑明了吧。怎么？你的合作同伴已经暴露了，你还要向着他说话吗？”“我没有。”Lestrade说，然后像一棵枯草一样蔫了下去，“我是警察，我不会容许犯罪的发生。”他小声的说。“希望你还能记得，Mr.Lestrade。”总督从鼻孔里哼了一声，“不过无论如何，我不可能再让你参与对Sherlock Holmes的抓捕行动了——让你参与这么多已经是看在你是老警察的份上——接下来，你需要把你的权利都交出来，我们会安排新的探长继续你的工作。”“不行！”Lestrade急切的说，“这个案子我从头跟到现在，各种情况我最了解，您要是换了人还要从头做起……”“没关系的。”总督打断他，他用着一种自以为是的优越感目光看着他。“没关系，我选的这位新探长也是从头开始跟这个案子的，不影响……哦对，你们还认识呢。”  
Lestrade心中隐隐出现一个熟悉名字。在那个名字首字母刚冒出头的时候他便在心里快速而又生硬的把它压回去，暗中祈祷不要真的是他。  
“是谁？”他问，咽了口口水。  
“你的前同事，Anderson。”总督对他露出一个眯眯眼的微笑，但Lestrade觉得自己怕是笑不起来。

“什么情况？”在收拾东西的时候，Donovan轻巧的跳了进来。“总督和你说什么？”  
“托你的福，”Lestrade愤愤地看了她一眼，“总督要通缉Sherlock，还撤了我的职。”  
“Well，我没说错……”触到Lestrade目光的一瞬她改口，“对不起，我是说，对你。”  
“听着，我不知道这一切是怎么回事，但是我相信Sherlock，他不可能是杀人犯！”Lestrade塞了一份文件，然后趴在集装箱上。“我认识他五年！他要想杀人早就动手了。”  
“可是你不能否认那些都是属实的，”Donovan看着他，“我们一起证实过。”  
是的，那些东西，那个神秘人发出来的关于案件的情况，全部都是正确的。尽管Lestrade一再否认，一再拒绝，一再澄清Sherlock Holmes没有问题不是杀人犯，可是他也明白，在证据面前，说什么都是白纸一张。  
他艰难的开口，“是的……是的，这没错。所以我觉得奇怪，我不相信，我……”他调整了一下呼吸，“我觉得不甘心。”  
Donovan没说话。  
“我很纠结。”Lestrade说，他看着箱子。“在我的印象里他是一个聪明透顶但是却有些爱耍小脾气的年轻人，我一直把他当弟弟看。我们这么认识了五年，我算是他为数不多的朋友……”他眨眨眼，感觉眼眶开始逐渐湿润。“我看着他成名，看着他被人们崇拜，敬仰，再跌落神坛，然后孤独死去。从来都是站在他那边的，从来没有怀疑过他……然后现在说，他是杀人犯。”  
他笑了一声，抬头看着天花板上白色的圆形灯罩。“我知道，我现在说什么都没用，说什么都像在为他辩解袒护，说什么你们都不会信……但我……我真的很不甘心。我本来想，如果他真的是杀人犯，他真的骗了我五年，我要亲自将他绳之以法；如果是有人在造谣，我也会亲自为他平反。起码这样我还能为朋友做些什么。但现在……”他叹了口气，“现在什么都做不了了。”  
“Lestrade……”Donovan说，她递过来一张纸巾。  
“谢谢。”Lestrade接过来，随意的擦了擦眼睛。“让你见笑了。”  
“有人在吗？”Anderson的声音从门后传来，同时传来的还有他沉重的敲门声。Donovan给他拉开门。  
“啊，你们都在。”Anderson抱着箱子挤进来，他把箱子扔在了地上。  
“你好啊，探长先生。”他说，“我们又见面了。”  
“风水轮流转啊，Anderson。”Lestrade说，他快速的扔掉了那张布满泪痕的纸。  
“是啊，我也想不到我还能回来，还升了职。”Anderson不好意思的笑笑。“不过说起来，这个事情我是和你说过的，只可惜你当时没听进去。不过事实证明，我的想法倒是正确的。”  
Lestrade笑了笑，他已经不想再谈论这个问题了，现在的他只想随便去哪里一个人静静。“是啊，你是正确的。”他说，“那么‘正确先生’，这整个案子就正式的交给你了。”他抱起自己的箱子，“希望你不会让我失望。”

塞尔维亚共和国，新帕扎尔。  
昏黄狭小的屋子里坐着两个男人，其中一个在打电话，而另一个坐在一旁盯着中间热得滚烫的开水泡发呆。  
打电话的那个人眉头紧锁，操着不属于这里的流利英语对电话那边说:“我知道了，我会查的……当然没问题……”他看了一眼另一个男人，然后接着说，“如果有事我会知道的……这是另外的，我们会处理……”  
“发生什么了？”另一个男人问，他转过毛发浓密的脸看着举着电话的人。  
“有人破坏了我们的假期，”那个人好整以暇的收了手机，“接下来该我们登场了。”

【十一】  
3月3日，苏格兰场发布了对于Sherlock Holmes的全境通缉令。著名犯罪学家犯下连环凶杀案，连杀五人，手法残忍果断，令人瞠目结舌。鉴于其犯罪手法的多样性、案件的复杂程度和身份的特殊性，苏格兰场将其列为一级罪犯。  
这条消息的后面便是炸了锅似的网民评论。  
“Sherlock Holmes不是死了吗？”“听说活过来了，咱也不敢问”“假死？？那之前的事情是不是也是真的？”“犯罪专家成为最大犯罪头子，真是活久见2333”“我有些心疼Moriarty了，听说他只是一个小演员，被雇演犯罪头子”“我靠这是真的吗？？！！枉费我还心水他！！遇人不淑遇人不淑”“他成名的那个案子也是他自导自演的吧，这人就是个炒作而已啊”“听说他办过挺多案子的，那那些案子有没有问题啊？是不是要重新查？？？”“苏格兰场这次是遇到大对手了吗？”……  
John一条一条的划过那些或激进或困顿或怀疑或谨慎的言论，感觉像是回到了Sherlock假死前后那段时间。他在网络上一个人抗击所有关于他的不实之言，以满腔的对于Sherlock Holmes其人深深地信任和尊敬与那些造谣污蔑的网络喷子们做着艰苦卓绝的斗争。  
那个时候的他很愤怒，愤怒到想撕开这张温和医生的脸皮同他们快快活活的打一架。但他是有底气的。宛如乘着海浪出海打渔的渔夫，尽管前路波涛汹涌，但他还能看得见海岛上那座灯塔，还有一层厚厚的希望在心底撑着他，不至于让他掉进冰冷刺骨的海水里淹死。  
“Well，”那个时候他想，“让那些嘴贱的人说去吧，反正我知道Sherlock本来是什么样子的。”  
他把他们共同生活的两年时光磨成黑墨，细细地一笔一笔描画出同居人锋利的眉眼，将他完完整整的珍藏在心里。  
虽然生活落寞，但他的心里满满当当的装着整个221B，装着整整两年酸甜苦辣嬉笑怒骂的生活，装着那个世界上独一无二的人。  
而现在，那个曾经给予他希望和信任的人亲手掐灭了他心 里那盏戚戚惶惶的煤油灯，亲手将他推进无边无际的黑暗，亲自把他一直以来对他的信任和喜爱碾碎在脚底。 他成功地把自己在John Watson心里的形象涂成白色，换上另外一个别人从来没有见过的内在，然后套上熟悉的壳。  
“看看，他们都在骂我呢，医生。”现在，他伏在John的耳边低声说，随着发声而传出的气流一阵一阵地打在医生的耳骨上，激起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。“你要冲上去回击他们吗……像原先一样？”  
“没这个必要不是吗？”John盯着那上千条不断滚动的评论，感到有一瞬的难过。“他们说的都是实话。”  
疯子，犯罪分子，精神病，反社会，怪胎，变态……不管他有多么抵触，多么愤怒乃至于多么绝望，他都得承认，这些头衔的主人正是他一直维护了两年的，他心目中的咨询侦探，Sherlock Holmes。  
而自己还盲盲目目的相信了这个骗子两年，对他所说的任何话所做的任何事一丝怀疑也没有，坚定地挡在他的身前，坚定地跟随他跑东跑西。  
“你就像他的一条狗。”他想起了当年Moriarty对他说的话，但当时的他深陷忠诚的漩涡，以为自己踏进了另一个纸醉金迷的战场，却殊不知这只是老谋深算的蜘蛛捕捉猎物而巧心设计的网。  
他们的快乐是假，猜到的秘密是假，守护的相望是假，听到的重逢亦是假。  
这个人排演了整整两年的戏，一个套一个的骗局让自己一步一落网，深深沉迷在这个冒险探案的侦探小说故事里。  
John自嘲的笑了笑，合上了笔记本电脑。果然还是自己蠢，当了两年的走狗，却还以为是什么“Best Friend”戏码。  
“所以，”他抬头，把笔记本递给男人，“下一步你打算做什么？杀了我吗？”  
男人明显一愣，但立马调整好状态，接过他手里的电脑颠了颠，啧了啧嘴。“我还以为你对他们的评论会有更大的反应呢，看来是我想多了。”  
“多余的反应也没什么用不是吗，”John抬头看着他，眼神冰冷。“毕竟你已经在我的面前和盘托出了。”  
“是啊……”Sherlock轻轻地说，“那依你之见，”他看着John，嘴角勾起弧度。“我接下来应该干些什么呢？”  
“我不知道……”John说，“如果让我劝你的话我觉得你应该去自首……”不管怎样，他的心底里依旧有一个微弱的念头，希望他能够改邪归正。“你这个头脑不应该用在犯罪上……”  
“自首？”男人忽然笑出了声，“如果我仅仅是犯几个案子然后就以自首了结的话，你不觉得有点儿遗憾吗？”  
“现在全英国人民都在注视着我，我的人气达到了无以复加的地步。”他看着John，面带笑意的说，“如果这个时候再浇上一盆热汤，你说，这个火势会不会更旺呢？”  
“Donovan说的没错。”John说。  
“什么？”  
“当你不满足于破案的时候，你就会自己创造案子，亲自杀人。为的就是，”他停顿了一下，两年前那天晚上的霓虹灯似乎在他的眼前跳跃，他使劲闭了闭眼睛。“为的就是受人追捧，成为万众瞩目。”  
[“赢得喝彩，成就焦点人物。”他那样说着，走在伦敦的街道上，“John，那是所有天才的弱点。他们需要观众。”]  
他从一开始就暴露了不是吗？他从一开始，他们刚见面的时候破的第一个案子的时候就已经明明白白告诉他了，那是所有天才的弱点，即使是他Sherlock Holmes，也不能免俗。  
可怜他从始至终都没有发觉。可怜他一直坚信他和别人不同。  
Sherlock笑了。“当然，”他说，“当然，这是所有天才的弱点，或者说，是他们的可爱之处，不是吗？”他迈着步子走开，却在门口忽然停住。  
“啊，还有。”他转过身，看着John，“而你，就是我的独有观众。”  
“坐在这里，好好欣赏接下来的戏吧。”他眨了眨眼睛。

“你的人查到什么没有？”新帕扎尔的房屋内，胡子拉碴的流浪汉样的男人双手合十，颇有些不耐烦的看着对面刚挂断电话的西服男人。  
“现在情形对我们很不利呢。”西装男说，“当然，我们都知道这是那边搞的鬼。”  
“说些我不知道的行吗？我没让你做报告总结。”“流浪汉”从他毛茸茸的头发下面翻了个大大的白眼。“这当然是那边的手笔，我知道。阻挠我回国，他们好搞起腥风血雨？门儿都没有！”  
“现在问题是是谁，搞起了这些事情。”西装男忽然话锋一转，露出一个十分官僚主义的微笑。“如果我没记错的话你是不是说你已经消灭了全部？”  
“流浪汉”“啧”了一声，挠了挠头。“也有马失前蹄的时候……”他有些懊恼的目光在触碰到西装男的微笑的时候爆炸成大声的反驳：“别笑我，死胖子！”  
“行吧，我不跟你嘴炮。反正办砸事情回不了国的人又不是我。”西装男明显心情颇好的收回了微笑，“我们现在来排查……”  
“喀布尔！”“流浪汉”忽然叫道，“我想起来了，喀布尔！”“那是什么？”西装男看向他。“几个月前，在喀布尔的时候我遇到了Moriarty的心腹，Moran上校——你大概听过这个名字吧？”西装男点了点头，“流浪汉”继续说，“他是Mr.Moriarty的秘书，忠诚的很，当时为了打击他我也费了不少力气……”“可是你已经把他抓起来了。”西装男说。“是的，是的，我是把他抓起来了……该死！我当时为什么没有意识到……”“意识到什么？你能不能一口气说完？”西装男有些不耐烦的说。  
“他有个笔记本电脑，里面存着所有犯罪分子的名单，”“流浪汉”说，“可是里面还有一个文件，打开之后全是乱码。当时以为不是重要的东西，或者只是程序运行代码……现在看来……那些代码里恐怕，不，一定，一定隐藏着这个神秘人的信息。”  
“这份文件现在在哪儿？”西装男沉声问。  
“文件和电脑都在喀布尔警察手里。”“流浪汉”说。“我们现在要赶紧去喀布尔了。”他起身，“希望伦敦那边不会出什么乱子。”

【十二】  
3月6号大概是全伦敦人都不会忘记的一天了，至少对于这一整年来说。网络上疯狂被围攻、苏格兰场视为一级罪犯的前名侦探Sherlock Holmes，成功的犯下了他的第六起杀人案。  
至于为什么刚发生案子就这么确定一定是他干的，除了受害人身上同样有一个字母标记之外，与之前有所不同的是，这一次的案件有了目击证人。  
“所以，Ms.Johnson，”Anderson坐在桌子后面，双手交叉，“说说你都看到了什么吧。”  
“好的，探长大人。”身材略有些臃肿的妇人挤在狭小的椅子里面，有些紧张的来回动了动。“呃……如您所见，我是一个清洁工。每天负责埃奇威尔路附近街道的清扫，一天两次，早上是从四点开始八点结束，下午从八点到第二天零点。”她停顿了一下，喝了一口桌子上放着的白开水，继续说。“昨天晚上，快到零点——那个时候我已经快要清扫完成了，快到一个小巷路口的时候，就看见两个人一前一后走进去。”“一个女人和一个男人？”Anderson问。“是的，探长先生。一个女人和一个男人，一前一后的走进去。”“你确定那个女人就是受害人？”“我确定，”妇人双手握着纸杯，“我确定，我当时看到了她背的挎包，那和我女儿的包一模一样。我当时心里还挺惊讶的，没想到这里还能看见撞包的。”她抿了一口水，“而且那姑娘还穿着一条裙子，这才三月份，老天爷！她居然在半夜里穿着一条到膝盖的裙子！像我这个年纪可就不敢再这样子了，我的膝盖可受不了。”她唠唠叨叨的说，Anderson颇有些不耐烦的用笔尖点着纸。“那你看清楚那个男人了？”“我也有印象，”妇人说，“他们两个人虽说是一起走着，但看样子不太像是认识的人，彼此之间没有一句交谈。所以我下意识的看了一下他。”她扭了扭身子，换了一个舒服的姿势坐着。“让我想想……他穿着一件长长的大衣，大概是黑色的，到膝盖。领子立起来那种。头上戴着一顶帽子，颜色我看不太清楚，不过样式是猎鹿帽，您懂吧，就是前后都有帽檐的那种帽子，戴在头上有点滑稽。”“嗯……黑色风衣，猎鹿帽……有看到那个男人的正脸吗？”“正脸没有看清……当时已经那么晚了，天色又黑，我站的也不是很靠前，所以就没怎么看到……”“哦……”Anderson用手托着下巴，略带沉思地开口。“那这个男人其他的特征你还知道吗？比如说他的身高，胖瘦，走路是否驼背，是否是瘸子之类的？”“不驼背，也不是瘸子。”Ms.Johnson摇摇头，“不过倒是不胖，也挺高的。大概……”她皱了皱眉头，“大概一米八左右那个样子，他比那个女孩儿整整高出了一个头呢。”“一个头？”Anderson思考了一下。受害者身高一米六五，如果是按照一个头长大约二十厘米来计算，那么这个凶手应该是一米八到一米八五左右。他在纸上写下“180~185”，画了个圈。“其他呢？还有什么细节要补充的吗？什么都可以说。”他重新看向对面椅子上的证人。“呃……没有了。”“那好，”Anderson从椅子上站起身，整理了一下他的西装外套。“感谢配合，你可以先回去了。如果想起什么可以随时联系我们。”  
送走了Ms.Johnson，Anderson敲开了Donovan的办公室。  
“怎么了？”Donovan从一堆文件中抬起头来，她正在调查关于受害人的家庭信息和亲友情况。“有什么线索吗？”她合上了钢笔。  
Anderson看了看手中的笔记。  
“如果我问你，一个人穿着黑色大衣，立着大衣领，戴着一顶猎鹿帽，大半夜悄无声息的走着……”他看着Donovan，“你觉得这个人会是谁？”  
“这不是那个怪胎的一贯打扮吗，你连这都忘了？”Donovan漫不经心地说着，然后她忽然意识到了什么。“等等！你是说……”她惊讶的瞪大眼睛看着Anderson，后者有些沉重的点了点头。  
“我……”停顿了好久，Donovan开口。她深深地叹了一口气，目光直视办公桌。“原来我想的是正确的，那个怪胎果然走上了这条道路。就像我曾经办过的那么多高智商罪犯一样。无一例外。”“我们必须把他绳之以法。”Anderson接过话头。“他不能再猖狂下去了。”

阿富汗。喀布尔警察局。  
西装革履的男人抱着胳膊站在一旁，冷冷的看着桌子上的电脑。  
“这就是那个电脑吗？”他看向身旁同样西装革履，坐在桌前摆弄着电脑的男人。来这里之前他被强行按着刮了胡子，还顺带洗了个热水澡。虽说没来得及搞他那一头小乱毛，把他恢复成原来一丝不苟的绅士模样，不过已经算是极大地摆脱了“流浪汉”的形象。  
“看样子是的。我正在找那个文件。”男人说，他淡绿色的瞳孔紧紧地盯着电脑屏幕，不时地敲一两下键盘。  
“等等……”明显在状态之外的喀布尔警察局探长费劲的凑过来看着这两个不速之客，操着一口纯正的阿富汗语问道。“为什么要找文件？你们要找什么文件？这和你们刚刚说的伦敦紧急情况有什么关系吗？”  
十分钟之前，这两个英国佬突然闯进他的办公室，自称是过来调查案件的英国警方，拿着他的上司打过来的电话让他找一个早就已经收归档案无人问津的笔记本电脑，说是和什么最近正在发生的伦敦紧急状况有关系。完全摸不着头脑的探长只能按要求照做，然后在看着这两个英国佬噼里啪啦敲击键盘几分钟之后才有些战战兢兢的问出了他一直的疑惑。  
结果，这两个人出乎意料一致的同时叹了口气，坐在电脑桌前的那个家伙似乎还轻轻冷笑了一声。  
探长正准备再说些什么，站在那边的那个秃头忽然开口，说着一口和他的外貌极其不符的流利的阿富汗语。“有个家伙在伦敦犯下了不少案子，我们猜测可能和一个跨国犯罪团伙有关。”他指了一下电脑。“这个电脑就是这个团伙中其中一个人的，我们想查查看有没有那个人的信息。”说这一番话的时候他的脸上一直挂着得体的微笑，但是探长仍然感受到了那双眼睛中透漏出的嘲讽。  
“那……”探长刚想张口，坐在电脑桌前的那个人忽然打断。  
“为了你不再问出什么愚蠢的问题影响我们大脑的运转，我倒不如现在就和你讲清楚。”他说，依旧注视着电脑屏幕。“这个人——我们不知道他具体是谁——在伦敦犯下了一系列的案件，到今天早上为止一共六起。”他点开了一个文件，浏览一圈之后又有些懊恼的关掉。“六起案件，凶手是同一个人，受害人身上都留下了字母标记。这绝对不是偶然。而这六起案件中的字母是什么？”他回头看了一眼探长，接着自言自语的回答，“分别是‘S’‘M’‘S’‘M’‘E’‘I’，为什么是这几个字母？所有人都没有好好去思考，所有人都只是看着，然后径直忽略过最直接最明了的犯罪动机，他们根本就没有观察！诚然，如同苏格兰场公布的一样，这几个字母分别是下一次凶杀案的犯罪现场地名首字母，圣詹姆斯公园、米尔班克路、苏荷区、马里波恩，还有最近的埃奇威尔路。都是首字母，但这就足够了吗？他们没有一个人好好想想为什么犯罪分子把犯罪现场选在这些地方，真的是因为字母的原因吗？当然不是！”他说，情绪逐渐有些激动。“连环凶手从来都是带有一定的目的性去杀人，即使表面上受害人一丝一毫的关系都没有，但他们之间肯定存在着千丝万缕的联系，只有凶手才会知道的联系。但这些联系肯定会随着凶手杀人过程逐渐显露出来，说白了，杀的人越多，凶手暴露的自己也就越多。字母是引起那些犯罪的源头，那那些字母出现的源头又是什么？六个字母，排列组合，”他修长的手指飞快的在键盘上起舞。“能有多少种组合方法？‘S’‘M’‘S’‘M’‘E’‘I’，真的没有一个人发觉吗？”他嘲弄的笑了笑，摇了摇头。  
“那是什么意思？”探长问道。smsmei？mmssie？mimess？这能组成英文？他在心里嘀咕着。  
男人“啪”的一下按下键盘，整个文件在电脑上展开。“就是这个了。”他说，有些慵懒的靠在转椅背上。  
“什么意思？”过了一会儿，他像是似乎才听到探长的问题一样的从转椅上起身，带着半分嘲讽淡淡开口，“那个意思是，‘Miss me’”  
“Miss me？”探长愣了一下。“就是‘想我了吗’的意思。”男人面色冰冷的用阿富汗语开口说道。  
“如果真的有人想到这一点，就不会成为现在这个烂摊子。”男人说着，逐行看着文件，随手从办公桌上拿起一张纸匆匆写了起来。“这解释起来可就长了，你就当做这是我们之间的暗号好了。”  
“连这个文件，”他指着电脑屏幕，“都是用这个加密的，同时中间夹杂着一些无用的干扰项。”他冷哼了一声，“如果苏格兰场那帮蠢，那帮人能想到这一层，就不会搞得这么手足无措了。可惜他们没一个人想到这些。”  
“您……您不是警察吗？”  
“不算是。我们干着差不多的工作，但我可比他们厉害多了。”男人说着，刷刷几笔写完。“我搞好了。”  
“Finch Moriarty。”他说，看向西装男。“又来一个Moriarty，”西装男嘴角依旧挂着标准的微笑，他拿过那张纸。“看来你有事情干了，亲爱的弟弟。”  
“我们走吧。”

【十三】  
“我得回去。”Sherlock坐在脏兮兮的床上，双手聚成塔尖的样子，他皱着眉头开口。  
“我们都知道这主意不可行，”Mycroft接过话，他正举着手机试图寻找到一丝微弱的信号来联系Anthea。“起码现在不可以。”他转过头补充。  
他们目前正位于喀布尔市郊的一家小门小户的旅馆里。踩着吱呀作响的木板，穿过混杂着浓郁烟草和衣服汗渍味道的狭长走廊，再转身猫腰小心翼翼的踏上细窄楼梯，便到了他们暂住着的小阁楼间。  
Mycroft对此作出的表示是，“这样他们会很难发现我们。”而Sherlock在注意到屋子里暗沉沉的光线，泛黄褶旧的床单和因为长久不见阳光滋生出的阴湿暗潮气息时，很难得的没有因为洁癖而和Mycroft大吵大闹，只是扯了扯嘴角表示了一下震惊情绪。  
前一天的时候他们知道了关于伦敦事件主要策划人的信息。Finch Moriarty，Jim Moriarty的长兄，心理学博士，化学学士。在Moriarty的犯罪王国中一直是居于幕后，属于为Moriarty出谋划策的人物，堪称Moriaty的得力心腹。  
这样一个人物，外界则是鲜少知道他的存在，或者说，根本就不知道他的真实面貌。十几年来一直居住在老家爱尔兰的一个小镇，当着小镇学校的老师，拿着不甚丰厚的薪水，过着安安稳稳的日子。有谁能想到他会是整个英国乃至整个欧洲犯罪事件的策划者之一呢？有谁能想得到这样一幅戴着眼镜斯斯文文的小学老师皮囊之下，露出的却是魔鬼的锋利爪牙？  
没人想得到，在他正式露面，并开始这一系列的动作之前之前，没人想得到这一点。即使强大如Sherlock Holmes，也未曾料到。  
但事实上，Sherlock心底是有所察觉的，关于这个“很像他的人”。Finch不是才出现的无名氏，他一早就已经出现在他的视线里了，只不过因为太过微乎其微而被侦探选择性的忽略掉。几个月前的驻美大使孩子的绑架案，为什么那个小女孩一看到他的脸就开始莫名其妙的尖叫哭号？他不是没有想过，他不是没有考虑过这种情况——有人长得很像他，所以冒充了他的身份。但当时他一心都扑在和Jim Moriarty的决斗中，或者说Moriarty干扰了他对于这条线的进一步追踪和调查。于是他仅仅把这归为Moriarty的某一个手下办的事情，而决然没有想到这个“手下”的真实身份。  
而之后的几个月他都一心扑在消除Moriarty余党的活动中，从最重要，地位最高的人物和团体开始，调查取证，逐步深入，用一身的累累伤痕和整日整夜的风餐露宿夜以继日，才勉勉强强换的了Moriarty犯罪网络的穷途末路，结果却一个疏忽忘记了最大的那只老蜘蛛。  
他当然生气，不光对最近这个犯罪分子所犯下的罪行生气，更大程度上是在气自己。这很反常。二十年来Sherlock Holmes很少出错，错都在别人，他总是那个正确又理智，仔细又一丝不苟的人。然而现在他犯下了滔天大错，这过错足以抵消掉他近十年来破获的所有案子得到的奖赏和功绩，这过错让他从心底里颜面扫地，直截了当的粉碎了他内心一直以来的傲气和自信。是他的疏于判断和骄傲自大使得Finch有机可乘。是他没能第一时间想到去抓住那名陌生的凶手，是他从心底里放松了警惕，是他没能保持住他一贯以来敏锐的判断力……他的双手紧紧交握，指端因为用力而变成白色。他似乎能看得到Finch透过屏幕对他投下轻蔑的一笑，唇角勾起的弧度就像是巴掌一样狠狠地扇在他的脸颊上，将他整个人从头到脚嘲讽了个遍。从来没人敢这么挑衅我，他想，感觉到脸颊火烧一般的疼痛。如果是他造成了现在的这一个局面，那就必须由他亲自解决掉这个麻烦。  
他看向Mycroft，而后者依旧在没完没了的打着电话，询问着伦敦方面的一切情况。Sherlock撇了撇嘴，无聊。他心里想着，手里摆弄着Finch的文件，我可没有那么多值得上心的……忽然他停住动作，感觉心里有一股莫名的慌乱如同潮水一样一浪胜似一浪的将他淹没。  
Mycroft挂断电话转过身的时候，看到Sherlock一脸严肃，紧紧的盯着他。  
“怎么了？”他说，好整以暇的把手机放进衣兜，以职业微笑看着自家弟弟。  
“John……他怎么样？”Sherlock开口，同时紧紧盯着Mycroft的面部表情，努力不放过任何一个细节。  
“你第一个关心的是他吗？”Mycroft开玩笑着说，“看重你的室友胜过整个伦敦？”  
“Mycroft。”Sherlock说。顾左右而言他，硬生生的开这种不合时宜而且根本不符合他的玩笑。他眯了眯眼睛，在心里把“危险等级”提了一个度。  
“好吧……”Mycroft扬了扬眉毛，他快速的说，“我希望你有心理准备，Sherlock，因为他……”他顿住，看了一眼Sherlock。  
“他怎么了？”Sherlock皱着眉头发问，他那颗悬着的心已经在计算着各种最坏情况。  
“他失踪了。”Mycroft说，略感到些意外的发现自家弟弟听了之后只是平静的坐在床边而没有任何动作。虽说这种状况比他预料中的歇斯底里好很多，但却让他更加难以判断Sherlock在想些什么。于是他只能带着些愧疚的口气低声下气的道歉:“对不起，Sherlock。医生摆脱了监控探头，换了新的手机，同时我们派去的人也被秘密地干掉了，我……”  
“Mycroft。”他的话没说完就被Sherlock打断，他抬头，看见Sherlock慢慢起身。  
“帮我订回去的机票。”他说着，带着不容置疑的口气和平静的脸庞。

而Mycroft不愧是戴着“大英政府”头衔的官员。第二天一大早，Sherlock Holmes就和他的哥哥一同坐上了飞往英国伦敦的航班。只有现在，在飞机上，他才能得到这宝贵的几个小时时间来不受任何干扰的慢慢梳理这段时间以来发生的一系列事情，同时寻找相应的解决之道。他闭着眼睛，带着耳塞，用看上去极力入睡的样子避免与任何人的任何交流方式，在嘈杂拥挤的航班上努力创造一个能够他自己容身的安静之所。  
好吧。在确保后排的肥胖女人不会再因为安全带的问题而大喊大叫之后，他换了一个舒舒服服的姿势坐好。让我们从第一个问题开始，他对自己说。  
首先，John Watson。他在心里叹了口气。他当然心知肚明，Mycroft也知道他心知肚明。两个兄弟什么都没有说，只是一句淡淡的“他失踪了”，就已经足够传递相应的，难以说出口的信息。他失踪了，Mycroft找不到他。简而言之，他现在在Finch手里。这是最大的麻烦，Sherlock心里想，这是最大的问题所在。那个金发碧眼待人温和的小医生是他最好的朋友，是他不管付出什么都一定会挽救的朋友。而Finch无疑是知道这一点的，所以他才会去找到医生，然后把他控制起来。他妄想着利用医生来威胁Sherlock，他把医生当作他手里的筹码。Sherlock眯了眯眼睛。如果这样考虑，那么John目前阶段是不会有生命危险的，起码在他和Finch正式会面之前，他都不会有生命之忧。而现在他需要做的，就是如何在Finch对医生下死手灭口之前把他救出来。  
“Finch的事情，你还是慎重点好。”正在他想着的时候，Mycroft开口。他在旁边的座位上翘着二郎腿，若无其事的抖抖手上的报纸，用着不大的声音对Sherlock说，“John Watson不是什么必要之人。”  
“不是什么必要之人？”Sherlock闻言睁开眼睛，他冷冷的觑着Mycroft。“不知道在你的心里，谁才是必要之人？Lestrade吗？”  
“你没必要和我打嘴仗，”Mycroft翻了一页报纸，“我只是提醒你一下，孰轻孰重，你心里必须有个考量。”  
Sherlock没有说话。他心里很明白Mycroft的意思。Finch不是那么好对付的对手，他们两个都明白这个时候回去已经是凶多吉少。因此，Sherlock默默攥紧了拳头，他必须在瓦解犯罪团伙势力，维护安宁和保护自己的同伴家人之间做出抉择。并且，Mycroft已经说得很清楚了，在必要的时候他必须要不得不为了大局舍弃掉自己的亲人，即使那是自己一直以来拼了命都想保护的人。  
“我明白。”他叹息一声，重新闭上眼睛，回归那无尽的黑暗之中。

【十四】  
“滴。”电话铃短促尖锐的响起，然后像是迅速被人被捏住脖子一样戛然而止。  
Finch Moriarty伸手拿起桌子上的手机，瞟了一眼来电号码，按下了接听键。  
和Jim Moriarty的追逐潮流不同，他一贯喜欢使用老式按键手机，即使是当今科技飞速发展日新月异的时代，他也还是像一个固执的老头子，坚决使用2G诺基亚，然后再拿回家自己改装一番。  
科技的发展带来的是人们隐私权的越发淡薄。他一直相信这句话。随处可见的手机定位，快速的上网速度，永久留痕的网页记录……你在手机电脑上做出的一切举动都被藏身于暗处的人一点不差的观看完整，然后再不经过你同意的拍照保留。他很讨厌这种感觉，这种莫名的被人操纵监视，而又找不到始作俑者的感觉就像海水一样，让他觉得深不见底的害怕和恐惧。  
现在，他的手机经过他的改装之后，不会有人定位到他的地址，也不会有人可以监视他的一举一动。虽然上网慢点儿，但这种踩在地上的踏实还是让他心安，同时让他更坚定了绝对不换智能机的想法。  
Finch歪着头，一边夹着手机漫不经心的答应着一边在抽屉里翻翻找找。找到了，他松了一口气，手里捏着一个很明显不属于他的智能手机。  
“好的，我知道了。”他说，看着手机的开机动画，“我会注意的。”他的语气轻松的就像是谈论今天晚上的晚饭预订一样。  
挂断电话，Finch面无表情地盯着面前桌子上手机的锁屏桌面，一个和他长相相差无几的男人戴着顶可笑的猎鹿帽和他面面相觑。他看了几秒，转动了一下有些僵硬的脖子，然后拿起手机走出房间。

“你先呆在这里。”Mycroft站在门侧，昂着头颅对Sherlock说。  
“这是你的第几个秘密小屋？”Sherlock大大方方的走进门，仔细打量了一圈屋内的陈设布置之后，咂咂嘴做出评价，“还算不赖。”他把书包随手放在沙发上，然后一屁股坐进旁边摆着的椅子。  
Mycroft忍了好久才抑制住自己翻白眼的冲动，他清了清嗓子，以一贯的公事公办的态度居高临下地说:“这段时间你先呆这里不要出去，外面的事情我来解决……”“不行。”Sherlock开口打断，“Finch要的就是我和他玩，他苦心设下这么一个局就是想让我也跳进去，我不可能置身事外……”“可你想好怎么对付他了吗？”Mycroft问，低头看着自己的雨伞底端，“容我问一句，你知道怎么化解他的局吗？”他抬头，平静地看着对面的人。  
“字母案。”沉默了一会儿，Sherlock开口。“字母案就是线索。Finch花了这么多心思，费尽心机扮成我的样子犯下这么几个惊天动地的案子，可不只是告诉我想我了这么简单。”他的双手聚成塔状支撑着下巴，这是他一贯的思考状态标志。“也许我应该再多关注一下那几个字母……Finch这样的高手绝对不会仅仅摆出几个字母和我玩捉迷藏……”他皱着眉头，细长的手指连续不断地敲着椅子扶手。忽然，他停下了动作，露出一种恍然大悟的表情。  
Mycroft沉默的看着他，等待着他的回答。  
“顺序！”Sherlock大声地说着，有些兴奋的勾起了唇角。“是顺序，”他重复着说，语气略微急促起来。“Finch已经告诉了我他下一步的动作，就蕴藏在每一个字母出现的顺序上。”  
他迅速地从上衣口袋上掏出手机，修长的手指飞快敲击手机屏幕。“警方当时做出的结论是，字母就是他下一次作案的地点，对吧？但第六次案件之后的这段时间，根本就没有出现第七次案件，而最后一个受害人身上的字母还在，你记得那是什么吗？”他把手机屏幕展示给Mycroft。“是I。”他说。  
“I……”Mycroft皱着眉头，“伦敦没有以I开头的地方……”然后他忽然明白了过来，“你是说……”“是的。”Sherlock赞同的点头。“最后这个I，已经不是下一次案件的地名了。”  
“而是一个暗号，”他说着，眼神逐渐严肃，“对我的暗号。是啊，‘我’（I）”

Ms.Hudson在接到John Watson打过来的电话的时候，内心又惊喜又惊讶。不是说她不想和她这位友好的前房客嘘寒问暖一通——天哪，她每天都希望能像现在这样听到熟悉的电话号码给她打过来电话，把她那个无人问津的手机弄出优美的音乐旋律来。但她有些不确定，最近的新闻她不是没有看，在偷偷为Sherlock鸣不平和掉眼泪之余这位善良的老太太也会想起曾经那两个人的身影，想起曾经隐藏在名侦探光辉中，默默帮助他的得力助手John Watson来。“他会怎么想啊，看到这些消息他会多难过啊”每次夜深人静的时候，Ms.Hudson都会想起那位医生的身影，想起他曾经的温暖阳光和与她分别时候的默然无助，然后悠长地叹一口气。  
像现在，Ms.Hudson盯着手机屏幕上面的电话号码。这个时候对谁都不好受，她明白，而且John毫无疑问是受打击最大的那一个。也许他是想要找个熟悉的人寻求安慰，老太太想着，开始在肚子里酝酿起一系列安慰人的言语。她深吸一口气，装作若无其事的样子，接通了电话。  
John的声音有些沙哑的传过来。“嗨，Ms.Hudson。”他说着，“你最近还好吧？”  
“哦天哪，John……”Ms.Hudson终究还是没能和她自己预想的那样心平气和。不得不承认老年人的泪腺的确已经大不如前，她在听到John熟悉的声音传过来的一瞬间就湿了眼眶。“你不知道这段时间我有多想你……”  
“我知道，Ms.Hudson，我知道……”John叹息着回应。“而你甚至都不和我来通电话，John Watson！”她低声抱怨，“你明明知道我们可以一起渡过难关的……”她低声抽泣起来。忽然少了一个人的生活很难令人立马适应起来，在她无数次把两份早餐端进他们的客厅，无数次抱着一丝害怕的心情打开冰箱门，无数次看着满目疮痍的墙壁回头却找不到那个应该承受她的唠叨的人的时候，她才恍然，原来真的是少了一个人啊。一个活生生的人，一个曾经每天和他们一起吃早饭，一起打扫卫生的人，就这样毫无征兆的消失在她的生命中。  
这种伤痛感不会马上出现，它会慢慢渗透，在毫无察觉的时候偷偷滴进你的心里，然后在你觉察到的时候，它已经霸占了整个心房。  
电话那头沉默着，Ms.Hudson只能听见自己抽抽搭搭的哭泣声，以及电话线里面微弱的嘶嘶声。  
“我……”John顿了顿，Ms.Hudson能听出来他在憋着自己的眼泪。“我很抱歉，Ms.Hudson，我很抱歉。”他重复着，声音逐渐变得颤抖。  
Ms.Hudson用手擦了擦眼泪，她勉勉强强的把语气放的轻松些。“好啦，”她说，擤了擤鼻子。“别在这里哭哭啼啼的了……哦对了，你打电话过来是有什么事情吗？”她问，换了个姿势拿手机。“我……”那头明显的犹豫了好久，久到Ms.Hudson以为他挂了电话。“什么？”她问。“我，我是来告诉你，那个……”她听见John深深的长吸一口气，然后快速的说，“赶紧去警察局，让他们保……”话还没说完，那头便迅速的挂了电话，只留着Ms.Hudson手里握着手机，一脸茫然的听着那头的嘟嘟声。  
“精神崩溃？”她喃喃的重复，“什么意思？”

John被一拳打到地上的时候，很明显的感觉到了来自口腔的温热感。他吐出一口血，喘着粗气盯着面前不断逼近的男人，在颤颤巍巍试图站起身的时候又被狠厉的一拳打在腰部，瞬间躺倒在地。  
Sherlock——或者说是Finch Moriarty走近，居高临下的看着他。“你彻底把我惹恼了，John。”他说，活动着自己的拳头。“哦，是吗？”John抬头，带着些挑衅意味的看着他。“那还真是我的荣幸……”话还没说完，又一拳像风一般的冲着他的胃冲过去，John觉得自己上午吃的东西即将倾泻而出。“你以为这样子就能保护她了吗？”Finch俯下身，提着他的衣领把他揪起来，强迫他看向自己。“你以为这样子就是对她的保护吗？”他摇着头，“不会的，John，你这样只会让我以更加的手段对待你们，两个。”  
“你敢！”John剧烈的挣扎着，“我告诉你Sherlock Holmes，你要是敢动Ms.Hudson一根手指头，你信不信我弄死你！”“哦，”“Sherlock”有些夸张的张了张嘴，然后勾起了唇角，“看来我得好好‘招待’了。”  
“而且，在你弄死我之前，”他不知从哪里掏出一根鞭子，轻轻抚摸着John胸前的伤痕，听着前军医咬牙忍受疼痛的声音，慢悠悠地说，“不如先和老朋友打个招呼吧，你好像有些忘了它。”

［“精神崩溃”梗: 赶快去警察局:Go to police quickly！这里Ms.Hudson没听清，错听成Go to piece ，即为“精神崩溃”］

【十五】  
John是被人叫醒的。  
准确来说是在梦里。他身处于两年前贝克街221B的一个清新明媚的早晨，Sherlock一大清早出去办案子，而他窝在卧室里睡大觉。  
然后他听见Ms.Hudson轻轻扭开门，用着不大的声音一声一声地叫他。  
John。John。John。  
“John，John，John。”声音一声比一声高，一声比一声清晰明亮，生生的把他从那个愉快明媚的梦境里扯出来，扔进黑暗阴沉的现实。  
他慢慢的睁开眼睛，然后发现那不是梦。  
Ms.Hudson真的在叫他，不是在贝克街他的卧室，而是在Sherlock Holmes的囚牢里。  
“Ms.……Hudson？”他愣愣的看着身旁的老妇人，看着她凌乱的头发和脏兮兮的红色碎花裙子，还有那张哭的皱巴巴的脸，在断线一秒之后突然醒悟过来:“你被Sherlock抓过来了？！”  
“哦John，你总算醒了，”Ms.Hudson扑过来抱住他，抚摸着他的后脑勺，“你都不知道我多担心你，你伤的那么重……”她哀哀地哭泣，眼泪鼻涕什么的蹭了他一肩膀。John抚摸着她的后背，“没关系，我能扛得住，没事的……”他低声说，舔了舔裂开的嘴唇，“不过你怎么会在这儿？我不是让你去警局了吗？”  
“警局？老天，我没听清……”Ms.Hudson懊恼的说，“我还想着你在说什么，什么‘精神崩溃’之类的……”她把头埋进双手里，“我真蠢，早就应该发现是自己听错了……”“这不怪你，Ms.Hudson。”John低声道，“我们只是……太相信他了。”他说着，眼底泛出泪的影子。  
Ms.Hudson沉默了一会儿，轻轻的抚摸着他的伤口，问道:“你已经不再相信他了吗？”  
“我不知道是否应该相信。”John说，泪水从他的眼底深处一步一步走出来，跌在他的脸上。“如果是原来我当然相信他，可是现在……他就像换了一个人……另一个冷血，无情，暴戾的灵魂住进了他的皮囊，占据了他整个生命……他令我害怕，令我感到厌倦和烦恶……我甚至有的时候在想前面的两年是不是只是我的一个梦，是我的一个虚幻的想象……”他深吸一口气，硬生生的把即将冲破喉咙的颤抖吞下肚子。  
“那些日子都是真的，John。”Ms.Hudson捏了捏他的手，“毕竟我还在，不是吗？”他抬头，看着面前的老妇人脸上挂着的浅淡微笑。“我比你更早认识Sherlock Holmes，我比你更早了解这个混蛋。”Ms.Hudson认真的说，“他待人没那么和善，社会交往能力几乎为零，对犯罪和案件感兴趣，有的时候冷漠不近人情有的时候又很体贴温柔……而在我的心里，他就是一个成天想着怎么让自己玩的开心的小屁孩，有糖吃的时候就开心，没糖吃的时候就哭闹——你还记得我们家那块墙壁吗？那满是枪子儿的墙？”Ms.Hudson笑着看向John。John点了点头，略微舒缓了嘴角。  
“他的整个人是深深的扎根于同我们在一起的生活之中的，这点毋庸置疑。虽然他现在可能有点儿犯浑，在搞些不知名的名堂，但是John，你要明白，”Ms.Hudson望向他，“无论一个人的外在表现多么千变万化，他的内心的特质和性格都是永远无法改变的。”  
“我们要相信，那个原来的Sherlock一定会回来的。”

“我假设你知道我今天是去上班。”Mycroft好整以暇的坐在他的私人汽车里，打着电话。  
“你不会不知道今天去的局面吧。”那边说。  
“当然，我还不至于蠢到你那个地步。”Mycroft说，看着司机发动引擎。“但我不得不去，这是必经程序。政治，你懂得。”  
他确信自己很明显的在汽车起步声音的间隙听到那头很小声的一声“啧”。  
“你打过来干嘛？不会只是为了关心我吧？”  
“少自作多情了死胖子，”那头明显的加重语气，“我只是在想案子……我住在这里的事情除了你我之外还有谁知道？”  
“你怀疑有内奸？”Mycroft扬了扬眉毛，“有证据吗？”  
“直觉。我只是觉得Finch如果模仿我这么像的话不可能只凭借一张脸，他绝对还有别的信息来源途径。”  
Mycorft沉默了一会儿。“Anthea知道，这些都是她安排的。”  
“你不觉得是她？”那头问。  
“我不希望是她。”Mycroft叹息着说，“那样的话我们的损失可就太多了。”

“您找我？”Mycroft推开乳白色的办公门，探出头来瞧着里面的人。  
“啊，Mr.Mycroft。”Ms.Smallwood站起身，会议桌后坐着的其他人纷纷转过目光盯着Mycroft。“请坐。”她说，伸手指着办公桌前的椅子，然后坐回她自己的座位上。  
Mycroft颔首表示感谢，然后缓慢走向那个座位。  
这个情景他见过很多次，只不过角度不同。原来的他是坐在会议桌后面的角色，就像现在的那些人一样双手交叉放在桌子上，带着高傲冷漠的表情神色注视着畏畏缩缩走进门的人，翻看着这个人的记录文档，然后给予他们认为较为公正的审判。  
现在他成了接受问询的人。  
他看着对面的那些人。他们大多都是他的同僚，有几个和他的关系还算不错。这些曾经和他称兄道弟谈天说地，一起喝酒批评时政畅想未来的家伙，现在都板起一副面孔，像是面对陌生的囚犯一样面对着他，就像抱着胳膊隔岸观火的人们，毫无温情友谊可言。  
政治的友谊。他在心里暗暗想着，苦笑一声，拉开椅子坐好。  
Ms.Smallwood咳嗽两声，和周围同僚交换了一下眼神，然后慢慢开口：“Mr.Mycroft,”她说，斟酌着遣词用句，“呃，我想你知道最近伦敦的新闻吧？”  
“不好意思，”Mycroft派出了他最常使用的礼仪性微笑，“我刚出差回来——不知道你说的是哪一个呢？”  
Ms.Smallwood正准备张口，坐在她身旁的Harry Wilson说：“关于令弟——大侦探Mr.Holmes，哦，也许不能叫大侦探，而是大犯罪头子。”他压低声音，同时皱了皱眉头，“真是不敢想象，他还为我们做过事呢……”  
“所以？”“所以我们想问的是，”Ms.Smallwood正视着他，一字一句地说，“你知道什么有关Sherlock Holmes的行踪吗？”  
“我不知道他的行踪。”Mycroft说，正了正衣襟，“事实上在他‘死’后就再也没有和我联系过了，我出差也是为了查这个事情。”  
“我们都知道你们的关系，”另一个人开口。Mycroft认出他是议会里的某位曾经打过照面的议员先生，但名字有些不记得了。“所以你别想有任何的隐瞒。”  
“隐瞒？”Mycroft笑了笑，“如果诸位阁下抽空调查一下我和舍弟的关系，也许你们就不会这样讲了。”他清了清嗓子，“舍弟视我为他平生最大的敌人，我们之间的关系从来都不佳。如果他是一个正在亡命天涯的犯罪头子，那么试问诸位，他会把他的具体消息告诉我这么一个敌人吗？”  
他面前的人们面面相觑，然后不约而同的盯着自己手边的白纸文件陷入短暂的思考。转笔搓手挠头，不时地瞟过来两眼，显然他们在考虑接下来应该如何开口。Mycroft靠在椅背上看着他们，心里想。他当然知道他们的目的，也当然知道无论他说什么结果都会只有一个，现在只不过是双方照顾着彼此的脸面和尊严走个形式罢了。“这样最好不过。”Harry开口，其他人好像终于不用面对老师回答问题的学生一样舒了一口气，坐直腰杆。“但是你要知道，我的朋友，”他看着他，脸上带着友善的劝谏神色。“我们是希望看到这样的局面的，也相信你不会和你的兄弟同流合污。但是上面，”他向上示意，“上面不会这么想，你懂我的意思吧？他们还是觉得万事保险为好。”  
事情一旦涉及到上面，基本就没有什么可以还嘴讨价的余地了。你总不能想着和整个帝国的利息对着干。Mycroft沉默着，缓慢开口:“那么你希望我做什么呢？”他带着略有些疲惫的眼神望向自己的老朋友。  
“我们希望——”Harry清了清嗓子，有些抱歉的说，“对不起Mike，虽然我也不想，但……”他耸了耸肩，“——希望你能暂停目前的工作，接受我们的调查。”没等Mycroft说话，他迅速的做出补充，“当然，调查不会持续太长时间，也不会很为难你，这你放心。我们只是……”咧了咧嘴，“只是确保安全。”  
果然。Mycroft心里想着，为自己提前预料到结局而有些奇特的感到欣慰。“恐怕我没法选择，”他摊开双手，“最稳妥的方案，是吧？”他心里暗暗祈祷Sherlock能听进去哪怕一丁点儿他的话，能支撑到他躲过检查逃出来。

【十六】  
如果Mycroft真的很了解他的弟弟的话，他就不会觉得他能听他的话。  
“Sherlock Holmes？”身穿黑色警服的警官先生扬起眉毛打量着他，像是看动物园的猴子一样从头到脚观察个遍。  
“是的。”他说，微微昂起了头颅。  
“大庭广众之下出来行走，你真把自己当名人了哈？”警官一边说一边掏出手铐，冲他歪了歪头。  
“劳驾走一趟吧，先生。”

“Sherlock Holmes？？！”在注视到别人投过来的诧异目光之后，Anderson略微压低了自己惊讶的声音。“你确定是他？没抓错吗？”

一阵沉默之后，他揉了揉眉心，叹了口气。“好吧，把他带过来。”

Anderson从审讯室的玻璃后面看着那边安安静静坐着的男人。他还是老样子，瘦削苍白，薄唇紧闭，裹着他那惯常的长至膝盖的黑色风衣，泰然安稳的翘着二郎腿坐在审讯室的椅子上。仿佛他还是曾经那个被邀请来审讯犯人、意气风发高高在上的咨询侦探，而不是现如今被全伦敦通缉的罪犯。

Anderson感到一阵莫名的愤怒和怀疑。“切，摆这么一副安然得意的嘴脸做给谁看啊？”他小声嘀咕着，撇了撇嘴。  
审讯犯人不是那么容易事情，你要费劲脑汁和犯人斗智斗勇才能从他们嘴里套出一星半点的东西来，而且绝大多数情况下，那一星半点的大部分还是没有什么用的废话。  
而情况到了Sherlock Holmes那里应该说是上了不止一个难度层次。  
Anderson早就有预感——其实说是预感不如说他是坚信——他从Sherlock嘴里问不出什么有用的东西。作为一个和Sherlock Holmes认识两三年之久，见识过他无数毒舌白眼明嘲暗讽，对彼此之间的智商落差心知肚明的人，Anderson太知道自己在Sherlock Holmes眼里算不上什么实质性的威胁。因此，最有可能的审讯结果就是他一句话问不出来，然后Sherlock在警局度过安然无恙的48小时，再平安无事的走出苏格兰场大门。  
但他实在没想到他能这么快的承认罪行。  
“是我干的。”他说，仍旧保持着那一种悠然自得的意味，仿佛在诉说着别人的罪行。“是我杀的人，是我创造了连环杀人案。”  
Anderson的火气几乎在触到Sherlock那副无所谓态度的一瞬间就被点燃，怒火蔓延开的同时他也从椅子上跳起来。  
“你到底在干些什么？！”他吼着，双手撑着桌子，“随随便便在大街上溜达，直接开口承认罪行，你知不知道这样的结果是什么？死刑！死刑！Sherlock Holmes！没人救得了你，而你他妈现在还摆着这么一副无所谓的臭样子！你想干什么！！”  
Sherlock抱着胳膊，那双无机质一样的眼睛毫无波澜的看着他。  
“我的陈述完毕，探长。”

Mycroft闭着眼睛坐在黑色的扶手转椅上。针对他的调查从今天开始，按照规定，他将会在这间屋子的这张椅子上完成口头形势的调查问询，与此同时，一批训练有素的特工会封锁并进入他的房屋和办公室，查找有无与特定对象有联系的相关资料信息，而另一批人则负责对他身边的下属和工作人员进行问询。三管齐下，以期全面快速排查。Mycroft轻轻叹了口气，这套他当时决定采纳的问询规则，最终还是用在了他自己身上。  
门锁“咔嗒”一声，Mycroft睁开眼睛，看见门口探出一个三十来岁上下的年轻探员的脸庞。  
“Sir，”探员恭恭敬敬的站在门口，“调查结束，您可以离开了。”  
“结束？为什么？”  
“您的弟弟，Sherlock Holmes，已经被逮捕了。”探员说。  
Mycroft愣了有一瞬，但下一秒即刻恢复如常。“是么，”他说，从椅子上站起来，绽出一个明显虚假的微笑，“那还真是大快人心。”

Mycroft说的没错，Sherlock的被捕消息一经由苏格兰场官方发布就在社会引起轩然大波。几乎所有人都从心底舒了一口气，安稳的放下了这段时间以来自己悬在心口的一颗大石头。但不是所有人都如此，起码对于曾经认识他的人来说，这绝对不是他们理想的故事结尾。  
Lestrade花费了一番心思才得到了和Sherlock十分钟的私人聊天时间，为此他甚至拿出了曾经的警官徽章作为抵押筹码。“行吧行吧，”最后Anderson把他的徽章递回来，摆了摆手，“我也不是那么不通情理的人——不管怎么说我们也曾经共事过。”  
“但是你要知道，”他接着说，“他已经不是原来的那个Sherlock Holmes，他现在是杀人犯，我是说……你得放好自己的心态。”  
“我只是想和他作为朋友聊聊……”Lestrade收好自己的徽章，苦涩的笑笑，“也许就是最后一面了……”  
“我明白了，”Anderson拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会尽快安排你们见面。”

Lestrade走进审讯室的时候一眼就看见坐在桌子另一端的Sherlock。他比原先更加苍白，像一尊石膏雕塑一般低垂着眸子静静坐在座椅上。听见他走进来的脚步声，他微微抬头瞟了他一眼，随机又低下头去。  
“我从没想过能和你在这种情况下见面。”他说，一边打量着屋子一边拉开椅子坐在Sherlock的对面，“也从没想过你会变成这副样子。”Sherlock抿了抿嘴角，没有说话。  
“其实我今天见你就一个原因……”沉默了一会儿他重新开口，“这个问题从整个事件开始的时候就笼罩在我心里了……Sherlock，”Sherlock抬起头看着他，“你为何要如此呢？”他向前探着身子，盯着Sherlock。“究竟为什么走上这条道路？”  
他们之间再次出现一阵安静的沉默，在这沉默中Lestrade看着对面的人，看着他苍白的肤色瘦削的脸庞，看着他冰冷的神色锋利的目光。他想看懂，想要透过这一层层无懈可击的防御外套看到他的真实所在，想要摇晃着他的肩膀问他到底是敌是友。他了解他，也不了解他。这么多年以来，他从未跟得上他的脚步，从未明白他的想法打算。他只是凭借着经年累月的友谊沉积，凭借着长久联系一步一步搭建起来的信任平台亦步亦趋的跟在他的身后，恍若并肩，却相隔万里。

而当这些全部被一系列反常的案件事故推翻的时候，Lestrade第一次感觉到了对Sherlock Holmes的陌生感，这让他既怀疑又恐惧。  
Sherlock盯了他半晌。  
“事在天命，亦在人为。”他靠着椅背轻轻说，眼睛看着白色的天花板。“你听说过自夸骑士的故事吗？”

自夸骑士是圆桌骑士中最勇敢、最聪明的骑士。他总是谈论着他自己的故事，说他是多么勇敢，他杀死了多少龙。但很快，其他骑士开始厌倦他的故事。不久他们开始想:“自夸爵士的故事是真的吗?”只有他才能找到那个证据。哦，不。于是所有的骑士都去找亚瑟王说:“我不相信自夸骑士的故事，他只是一个老骗子，为了让自己看起来不错而编造了一些故事。”……  
Sherlock用着波澜不惊的语调淡淡地讲述，眼前似乎晃过Moriarity那张扭曲的面庞。他想起了当时深夜的出租车，他用着诡异的语调，透过屏幕紧紧盯着坐在出租车后座里的他，一字一句的说:“但这并不是自夸先生问题的终结。不。这还不是最后一个问题。”

The Final Problem.最后一个问题。Moriarity试图用他的智慧击碎人们带给他的声望，而Finch则直接用另一个Sherlock Holmes的皮囊扭曲人们对他的认知。他们全部都抓住了他最致命最受忽视的一点加以放大，一步一步逼着他走进他们的游戏中。  
好啊，他想着，那我来陪你们玩玩。

“然后呢？”Lestrade问。  
“没有了。”Sherlock懒懒的说，“故事结束了。”  
“所以……最后一个问题是什么？”  
“我不知道，”Sherlock耸耸肩，“时间到了。”

【十七】  
他再次在梦中与他相遇。  
黑色头发的少年，穿着一身干干净净的白色衬衫，坐在二楼的窗边弹奏一曲舒伯特。琴声舒缓悠扬，像被风缓缓抚起的帘纱，温柔的卷起而复轻轻落下。他站在门边，扶着冰凉的门框，害怕一脚踏碎这温柔如梦般的景象。  
伴随着音符完美的在风中划出最后一笔，少年停了演奏。在他心下诧异这个梦竟然第一次如此完整的时候，少年缓慢转过头来。  
Jim Moriarity，他最亲爱的弟弟，正以他们最后一次见面时的模样望着他。  
“Jim？”他试探性的叫道。  
“我要给你介绍一个人，”Moriarity开口，“这是我第一次遇到的强劲对手，一个站在我对面的影子，我的人格双胞胎，”他压低了声音，这让这两个单词如同暗影一般在Finch脑海中不断回响，“Sherlock Holmes”  
他睁开双眼。  
枕旁的诺基亚安然的黑着屏幕躺着。他看了一眼时间，早上五点半。有点早。他躺在床上，乱七八糟的想着刚刚的梦。Jim在梦里对他说的话正是他们最后一次见面的时候Jim说的，但当时他和Jim都没把这个人放在心上。‘你能搞定他吧？’他还记得当时的他透过缭绕的烟雾，眯着眼睛看着自己的弟弟。‘当然。’Jim笑着，冲嘴里扔了一颗糖，‘我会找到他的把柄的。’他抽着烟，沉默的点了点头。关于Sherlock Holmes的交谈即到此为止，但他们当时谁都没想到这会成为他们生涯中的劲敌。对他来说，他十分信任Jim，以至于有些骄傲的成分。他不会相信他那卓越非凡的弟弟有一天会败倒在什么人的脚底下，他相信他总是能满脸嬉笑地站在他的面前。

之后某天的某个时候他就收到了来自伦敦的讯息，他亲爱的弟弟吞枪自尽。

他不太想去了解那伦敦巴茨医院的天台上究竟发生了什么，他只知道他一直视若珍宝的弟弟死了，而凶手伪造了一场拙劣的自杀之后逃之夭夭。  
也许这样说不太准确，毕竟他还在暗中一直咬着Moriarity家族的势力不松口，像一条穷追不舍的恶犬，令他从心底生厌。  
不过好在他现在进了警局，他想着，翻身坐起。如果顺利的话不久就会进监狱，然后是漫长的服刑生涯。  
但那是如果。  
他看着诺基亚适时亮起的屏幕，拿起了手机。  
“讲。”  
“目标失踪……”

挂断电话，Finch勾了勾唇角。  
“你是绝对不会让我失望的，对吧，Mr.Holmes。”

而苏格兰场那边显然因为这件事情忙成了一锅粥。想象一下，你好不容易抓了一个全城人民共同声讨的通缉犯，奖赏和荣誉还没捂热乎，突然就传来犯人失踪的消息，随后即来网民对你的怀疑和上层对你的指责，或许还有什么“疏于职守”的帽子往你头上扑。Anderson觉得自己这段时间就像在一辆高速行驶且不知去向的过山车上，被名为“Sherlock Holmes”的火车头转的晕头转向昏天倒地狼狈不堪。  
在在总督办公室门前转悠第不知道多少圈之后，Anderson终于跺跺脚，狠下心推开门走进去。  
“我听Robin说他之前生病了，是怎么回事？”总督靠在他厚大的皮质沙发上，翻着桌上的一沓文档，从眼镜片后面抬眼瞧着Anderson。  
“呃，是的。”Anderson说，“昨天本来应该是审讯的，但是去看的时候发现他有发烧的症状，还冒着冷汗，我看着有些不太对劲，就叫了Robin来看。”  
他清了清嗓子，“初步检查是食物中毒，然后当时就送进了医院……”“巴茨？”“不是，是附近的另一家医院，”Anderson说，“Sherlock Holmes对巴茨医院太过了解了，我害怕他会耍什么心眼……当然我在那里也留了人，三个警员，Wilson，John还有Tommy，派他们三个看护犯人，防止出现什么意外情况。”  
“之后的结果您已经知道了，我们正在对三个警员进行询问，同时全城搜捕Sherlock Holmes，一旦有发现会及时抓住，另外，我们还调取了医院的监控探头，希望能够有所收获。”  
“嗯。”总督点了点头，肉乎乎的脸上看不出悲喜，他用食指敲着桌子上的文档：“调查要速度，尽快找到Sherlock Holmes的线索，全伦敦城的市民可都等着呢，我不希望你给整个苏格兰场丢脸。”  
“我会全力以赴。”Anderson颔首，转身准备走出办公室。  
“如果你办事不利，”在他渗出汗的手触到门把手的时候，总督的声音从身后传来，Anderson下意识回过头去。“可别怪我没提醒你。”Anderson咧了咧嘴，飞快的推门离开。

Anderson回到自己的办公室，屁股还没坐稳，Donovan便推门进来。“有些情况。”她说，递给他一份文件。  
“这是三位警员的口供，我大概看了一下，大体上说来是没有区别的，基本可以判断其真实性。”她指着文件上的一行字，“看这里。”  
“我专门问了一下最后的时候有没有什么人进入那间病房……”“‘最后一个进入病房的人是’……”Anderson忽然顿住，他瞪大了眼睛，“Robin？”他眼睛转了几下，“他人呢？”  
“他今天早上请假了，说是家里有事情。我已经派人去他家里看了。”Donovan说，“还有……监控也不对劲。”  
“监控？是坏掉了吗？”Anderson皱眉。“坏倒是没坏，”Donovan摇了摇头，“只是，在特定的时间，他们全部都没有正常工作。”  
“哈？什么意思？”Anderson一脸懵。“你跟我来。”Donovan把他带到信息室，指着屏幕上的画面，“这是我们取到的医院监控画面。”她点了一下鼠标，“你看这段时间，这个监控对准的是三层的楼梯口，对吧？”她敲击几下键盘，“这是事件发生时段的监控。”Anderson注视着屏幕里面的楼梯口，看着楼梯里每一个上上下下的人，他们忙碌的一晃而过，拿着挂号单，从屏幕的一角一闪即逝，消失不见……  
然后他忽然发现视角发生了变化，不是他发生了变化，而是那个本应该对准楼梯口的监控探头，现在却把目光对准了雪白的墙壁。  
“怎么回事？”他下意识喃喃着说。  
“就是这样。所以我说，‘没有正常工作。’”Donovan暂停了视频，“所有的监控探头都在一瞬间像是程序错乱了一样，全都失去了有效信息。”她耸了耸肩，“医院方面说是设备系统老化，他们拿回去调查去了，我们的这条路算是断了。”“设备系统老化？”Anderson摇了摇头，“老化还能一瞬间老化？这绝对是被做了手脚……”“和我想的一样，”Donovan说，“但是你觉得谁能有这个权限？破坏整个医院的监控设备？”她从口袋里掏出正在震动的手机，小声说了一声“抱歉”便走到门口接起电话。  
“嗯，好，我知道了。”Donovan简短几句挂断了电话，一脸无奈的回头望向Anderson。“Robin没在家，他撒谎了。”

John这段日子都处于浑浑噩噩的状态中。  
一个人，连续被关大半个月，吃食不谈，光是整个人的精神状态都会伴随着关押时间的延长以肉眼可见的速度降下去，更何况Sherlock从来都是只给他们两三片面包和一碗水。成年男性还好说，Ms.Hudson首先吃不消，没两天就头昏发沉，没办法，John只能把面包都给她吃，自己靠着铁栏杆咬牙死扛。  
Finch一大早过来的时候看到的就是这样一副景象。老妇人佝着身子，面朝墙角缩做一团，看样子还在睡着。John抱着胳膊靠在栏杆旁边，皱着眉头紧闭双眼。  
Finch用脚踢了踢他，他皱着眉头，堪堪地睁开眼睛，两团乌紫的眼袋挂在眼睛下面，昭示着主人这一个月的睡眠质量。他抬起头，沉默地打量着Sherlock。  
“起来，带你去个地方。”Sherlock轻声说，顺手就要拽他起来。“去哪里？”John开口，声音哑哑的，他看了看Ms.Hudson，“Ms.Hudson呢？”“只有你。”Sherlock说，显然不想和他废什么话，伸手一把把他拉过来。“和我走。”  
Sherlock给他戴了一个头套蒙住眼睛，之后拉着他坐上车，东拐西拐七绕八绕了足足有一两个小时，最后拉着他推开门走进了一间屋子。  
John站在那间屋子里，等待着Sherlock的下文，说话或者是动作。  
但是没有。  
他等待着，三分钟之后他尝试性的扯下了脑袋上的头套，意外的发现自己对面根本就没有人。  
他不停的眨着眼睛适应着光线，同时观察着周围的环境。这是一间教室样的屋子，屋内整齐地摆放着一排一排的桌椅板凳，前面的黑板擦得干干净净，粉笔也规整的摆放在一起。  
最为醒目的是，靠窗户的某一个桌子上，安然躺着一只手枪。

【十八】  
手枪？  
John有些诧异，他四下转头看了看，确认周围没有人之后，慢慢的走向那把手枪。  
这是一把勃朗宁，看上去还是新枪。他捏在手上握了握，确认没问题之后拔出了弹夹。  
满弹。  
他皱了皱眉。  
一把满弹的新手枪？为什么？Sherlock是想放他离开？还是他布置下的另一个局？他再次四下看了看，带着警惕的神色。  
周围什么都没有。  
有的只有端着手枪站着的他，还有一堆桌椅板凳。  
他有些不太能理解目前的这个状况，不过理智告诉他他应该走出去。总在这地方呆着也不是个事儿，他想着，挪动步子，相较于在这里站着瞎猜，不如自己真正的走一遭。起码我还有手枪。我可以杀人。

［前一天夜里三点］  
“罗兰克尔进修学院？”Lestrade探过头来看着手机屏幕，“那学生怎么办？”  
“复活节假期，Lestrade，学生都回家了。”Sherlock冷冷的把手机往桌子一扔，两手聚成塔状。  
“你会按照他说的做吗？”Robin抱着胳膊问。  
“Hum？”  
“短信。‘一个人，空手前来’，你会这么做吗？”  
“还是要跟几个人暗中保护的，”Lestrade插嘴，“不然太危险了。或许我们可以跟在你后面？”  
“然后被他从监控口看到一枪把我们都打死，你是这个意思吗？”Sherlock白了他一眼。  
“呃，那……”Lestrade看向旁边坐着的Mycroft，“Mycroft？你的特工可以帮忙吗？”  
“五个，这是最多的了。”Mycroft揉着太阳穴说，“多了容易暴露目标，而且上头那边我也不好去说。”  
“五个足够，”Sherlock说，“我并不需要太多保护。”  
“你是想让他们去救John和Ms.Hudson？”Mycroft看着他。  
“Finch不可能留着他们，他自己已经抱了死亡的打算。”Sherlock说，“我必须尽可能的做到保护他们。”  
“可歌可泣。”Mycroft评价道，“不过似乎他对你的敌意更深，我建议你带三个人。”“确保不会被打成筛子。”他紧接着补充。  
“他大概不会玩这种游戏。”Sherlock说。  
“自然，我只是打个比方。”Mycroft耸耸肩，“或许这一次更激烈也未可知。”  
“是挺激烈的，”Sherlock点点头，“大戏开幕历来如此。”

John在走到第三层的时候发现这里有人。  
这种时候，他打心眼儿里异常感谢自己曾经的军事生涯锻炼，尤其是关于反侦查那一章。他攥着手枪，紧紧的靠在楼梯拐角的墙上，沉下心来仔细听着来人的声音。  
脚步轻巧，呼吸匀速，如果不是仔细听根本无从察觉。John侧着身子，辨别着那细微作响的裤子布料的摩擦声音，同时在心里盘算着他们之间的距离。  
10米，5米，3米，2米，他深吸一口气，猛然举起手枪从角落冲出来。  
然而在看清眼前的人之后，他的整个胃都开始隐隐作痛。

“John？”Sherlock说，站在他面前，脸上带着该死的惊讶神情。

Sherlock从进入这栋五层高的教学楼之后就保持精神的高度紧张。他明白Finch是一个怎样谨慎细微的人，他绝对不会再犯和自己弟弟一样愚蠢的错误。Mycroft在前一天夜里就已经有所暗示，而他自然不会像Lestrade一样对此摸不着头脑。  
是炸药。  
对于Finch来说，没有一种东西能够比炸药更能直接导致不止一个目标对象的快速直接死亡，而且还不受人力约束的。狙击手毕竟是人，再怎么样都会有七情六欲人情世故的牵绊。而炸药——更准确的说来是受密码操控的定时炸药，可不会有这种顾虑和担心。如果被害者对此毫无察觉而不做出什么措施的话，时间一到，灰飞烟灭是迟早的事情。  
因此他极为细致，目光仔细扫视着周围的空间，不敢放过一丝一毫可疑的角落。就这样一步挨一步地走到了三楼，然后便遇见了端着手枪对准他的John。  
说实话，Sherlock幻想过无数种他和John重逢的场景，他可能不可置信到晕厥 、可能会抱住他痛哭、可能会破口大骂他的失踪、或许还可能给他脸上来几拳……但哪一种情况都不是现在这个样子——他和John相对而立，John拿着一把崭新的手枪对准他的胸口。  
“John？”他说，有些不可置信，“你怎么……”  
他的半句话还没说完，便被John打断。  
“给我让开。”他说，熟悉的语调带着冰冷却不容置疑的口吻，让他有一瞬间的恍神。  
他皱了皱眉头。“John？你要干什么？”  
“干什么你他妈自己心里清楚。”John说，手里的枪一直对准他的心脏位置，“让我离开，不然我分分钟给那上面弄个窟窿。”  
他几乎一下子就明白过来这究竟是怎么一回事。Finch不愧是玩心理的专家，他本以为他囚禁John只是作为让他现身的筹码，未曾想他会通过日复一日的囚禁和煎熬逐步瓦解John对他的信任，来达到今天这一场景——曾经最信任你的人成为你的敌人，将冷冰冰的枪口对准你。他似乎都能想象得到Finch从监视器上看到自己策划的这一幕时嘴角流露的微笑。  
不过现在的首要任务是确保John的安全，他随即想。毋庸置疑，不管他现在是否会开枪，Finch都不会让他活着走出这栋大楼。绝对有一到两个狙击手正在对他进行瞄准，只要Finch下令，便会对他进行射击。而他绝对不会允许这种情况的发生。  
“当然，”他笑着说，“你当然可以离开，这是你的自由。”他往旁边挪了挪，做了个“请”的手势。  
John有些半信半疑的瞧了他半晌，确认的确没有什么问题之后，低头快速通过他的身旁。  
“我本来想打死你的，”过了一会儿，John的声音从他身后十米远的地方闷闷的传过来。他回头，看着他的背影。“或者是把你押去警局，”他说，停顿了一下，“因为你干的事情太过混账，太过荒唐……我不敢相信……我所认为的这个时代的英雄，原来是他妈这么个败类！”  
他们两个人之间出现了一阵沉默。“可是我下不了手。”过了一会儿，John说，“我下不了手，那两年的事情不是没有，它们不是假的。我知道你是怎样的一个人——或者说曾经的你。那个Sherlock Holmes让我知道这世上的另一种活法，让我知道这个世界上还有正义可言……尽管现在的你和那个人判若两人，但我仍旧抱有幻想。”他似是自嘲的笑了笑，“Sherlock Holmes，你好自为之。”  
Sherlock回头望着，看着John瘦削的背影在走廊上快速移动着变化，最终在拐过楼梯弯口之后消失不见。他一直以来恍若不存在的心脏里的某处弦突然剧烈的颤动了一下，像被不知名的子弹打中了某处，让他感受到了无言而迅速蔓延至全身的痛楚。

“Safe。”Robin按下对讲机开关：“进入。”  
想找到Finch的住所并不难——当然，对于Sherlock而言。Finch给他留足了证据：六次作案地点路线交叉会有一个共同的交点，那个地方就是他留给Sherlock的最后的谜题。Sherlock从Mycroft给他的五个人里面抽出两个人，和Robin一起到那里救John Watson和Ms.Hudson。至于为什么区区一个法医Robin会跟过去，按照Robin自己解释给Lestrade的话来说就是，“你不会真的蠢到以为我只是一个法医吧？”  
这里面或许危机四伏，Robin心里想着，小心翼翼的推开卧室房间的门。  
什么都没有。  
比起囚禁受害人的地方，这里更像一间普普通通的居民住宅，只不过到处都隐隐透露着不同寻常的氛围。  
一个特工过来汇报，说他检查书房的时候发现了一个通往地下的暗格。Robin赶忙前去，这是藏在书房木地板下面的暗道，长长的楼梯延伸到下面看上去像是储藏间的灰暗角落。他叫了一个特工，一起下到地下。  
果不其然，在灯光幽暗的地下室里，Ms.Hudson盖着一张毛毯，毫无知觉的瘫倒在一张破旧的扶手椅上。  
Robin快步走过去，正准备把老人家扶起来的时候，突然听到了细微的“滴滴”声。  
他侧耳听了听，掀开老人家身上裹着的厚重毛毯，找到了问题的根源所在。  
Ms.Hudson的身上，绑着一个足以让这一屋子人以及附近至少十户居民全部死光的炸弹，而现在，上面的红色数字清晰而又轻快的跳动着，从“00：03：00”开始。

【十九】  
四楼左手第四个教室。  
Sherlock推门进入，看到窗口站了一个男人。  
“特别安静，对吧？”男人开口，“我顶喜欢没有人的地方，有人的地方都是喧嚣和吵闹，太累。”  
“但是你却喜欢制造躁动。”Sherlock说，环视着四周。  
“你不觉得操纵他们很好玩吗？”男人转过脸来，“看着他们像木偶一样受你摆布，你想让他们干什么他们就会干什么，多有意思。”他随意地靠在一张桌子上，“Finch Moriarity。”  
“Sherlock Holmes。”Sherlock翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上。“我们应该彼此熟知，毕竟我们长得如此相像。”  
“长相这东西说不准，外头整形医院大把，把你变成另外一个人轻而易举。”Finch说，“我只是为了特定目的。”  
“为了你的弟弟，改变自己的长相，煞费苦心设计这么一大出戏？”Sherlock说，“你本可以在我在阿富汗那些地方的时候把我干掉。”  
“是的，可是那样有什么意思呢？我可不仅仅是要杀你一个人，Mr.Holmes，我要完成我弟弟理想中但未完成的事情。”  
“So？”  
“具体说来就是让你彻底的身败名裂，之后再让你痛苦而毫无尊严的死去。”  
“你明知道我对那种东西毫不在意。”  
“这话可不能说的那么绝对，Mr.Holmes，”Finch笑了一声，“名利这东西是对你毫无诱惑力，那是因为是对你外围的人产生的作用；而信任这东西——你刚刚遇见Dr.Watson了吧？你对此有什么感想？毫不在意吗？”  
Sherlock握了握拳头，又松开。他没有说话。  
“你是把自己的GPS给他了吧？”Finch啧啧了两声，“放弃自己的哥哥对自己的保护，转而去保护别人……想不到你们感情这么好？”  
“你对他说过什么？”  
“哦，没有什么。”Finch耸了耸肩，“无外乎对外界所说的。”他看着他，“其实他们都一样，Mr.Holmes，只不过是你对他的定位优于其它人罢了。他也会怀疑你，会质疑你的能力，会疑惑你的道德准则，会不停的去判断你到底站在哪一边……而一旦你做出了出格的事情，你猜怎么着？他会立马和其他人统一战线，把你们的过往抛之脑后……”  
“所以呢？我应该和你们统一战线吗？”  
“晚了，Mr.Holmes，不管你是虚情还是假意，我们都已经走到了这一步，是时候作出了断了。”Finch说。  
“乐意奉陪。”

John在与Sherlock分别之后就一直觉得不大对劲。  
倒不是说他不希望Sherlock放了他，而是刚刚他所面对的Sherlock，总觉得和那个囚禁他一大早把他带到这里的那个Sherlock不太一样。  
究竟是怎么回事呢？他一边拿着手枪下楼梯一边想，是因为他说话的方式？还是因为他反常的态度？亦或是他刚见他的时候眼神里流露出来的诧异和兴奋？似乎都有。一如他突如其来的反常，而今他所表现出来的这种没来由的熟悉感让John第一时间起了疑心。  
然后他忽然想到了一个颇为严重的问题。  
Sherlock是来干什么的？  
按他原先所想，Sherlock Holmes将他带到这栋放了把手枪的房子里之后消失，是为了放他离开。可为什么放了他？又为什么给他手枪？很明显是想让他防身，或者说让他开枪。他想让他冲谁开枪？他走了这一路只遇见了Sherlock一个人……他……John摇了摇头，说不通，这是一个疑点。另外一个，Sherlock遇到他的时候是要往楼上走的，刚开始他以为是去查看他的情况，但Sherlock一来没说什么就放了他，二来放了他之后并没有转身离开的样子，说明他上楼不是因为他，那会是谁？还有谁会在楼上等着他？另一个人？  
John Watson有一个无伤大雅的小毛病，这毛病对他的写作或许有些好处，但对于办案来讲就是徒增笑料。为此Sherlock没少嘲讽他。这个毛病就是，他总会把本来很正确的思维用一种神奇地八点肥皂剧的套路进行展开，而且展开的异常有理有据。比如现在，他坐在空无一人教学楼的楼梯上，脑海里从黑帮交易联想到威逼利诱，再联想到投湖沉海，最后得出一个结论——Sherlock Holmes很可能是被人威胁，而现在他正在与大boss做最后交锋，而自己没理由置之不理。  
想到这儿，他转身上了楼。  
换个角度想，John其实想的挺正确的。

“报告，”Robin紧紧的盯着一闪一闪的红点，缓慢的说，“我们遇见了炸药，即刻进行拆除。”  
“你们两个上去看看还有没有别的炸弹。”他转头对两个特工说，“确保安全。”  
他当然不是什么医生，他是Mycroft放在苏格兰场的隐藏特工。或许不只是苏格兰场，伦敦大大小小的地方都有隐藏的人们存在。这很常见。作为行事一贯以谨慎细微著称的大英帝国来说，当然不可能只是从下属平平淡淡的报告里面得知所有的风吹草动，也不可能把自己的信任全压在一个或几个看上去极为忠诚的人上面。他必须各方收集信息，权衡利弊之后再做出最有利于自己的决断。正如他弟弟的流浪汉网络一样，Mycroft有自己的特工帝国，而Robin就是这个帝国中的一个成员。  
“上面安全。”一个特工从上面弯腰下来，走到Robin身旁瞧了瞧，“需要帮忙吗？”  
“恐怕是的，”Robin观察着炸弹，“总感觉这个没有看上去那么容易。”

“我其实挺期待你会怎么让我死的。”Sherlock靠在椅子上，“但是现在看来挺让我失望的。”  
“最普通的也最直接，”Finch说，“毕竟你可是跳楼都在所不惧的男人，我还是要考虑一下最终效果的。而且你还记得这里吗？罗兰克尔进修学院？”  
“10年的案子，Pink Study，我和John第一次遇见的时候破的第一个案子。”  
“真是让人难以忘怀啊，你们两个。”Finch笑着说，“互相不怎么熟悉的两个人奔跑在伦敦晚上的大街小巷，可惜现在不行了。”他撇了撇嘴，拿出了手枪。  
“怎么？”Sherlock冷笑了一声，“你需要双重保险吗？”  
“不，是需要两个人。”  
Sherlock反应过来的时候John正准备破门而入，而Finch也正准备举手冲门口开枪。这几乎是一瞬间发生的三件事情，在几秒之间。  
Sherlock猛然扑向Finch，一把把他扯在地上，Finch的子弹险险的擦着John的腿边飞过去，John的子弹随机而至，精准的打在了Finch的头上。  
“Sherlock。”John喘着气走过去，看着逐渐从地上爬起来的Sherlock。“我……”  
他的话还没说完，就被突然的玻璃破碎声打断。John的眼前一黑，随机被Sherlock压在身下。  
两声枪响跟着传来。  
“别出声。”Sherlock说，他撑在John的头顶，仔细听了听动静，然后慢慢起身，坐在地上喘息着。  
“你没事吧？”John看着他。  
“我们要先逃出去，”Sherlock没理他的问题，“Finch已经按下了开关，过不了一会儿炸弹就会被引爆。”他准备起身，但一阵疼痛让他倒在地上。  
“Sherlock！”John连忙把他扶起来，摸了一下他的身后，“damn it，Sherlock，你中弹了！”“是刚刚？”他忽然想到了刚才Sherlock突然把他扑倒的动作。  
“没关系，没有伤到主要…嘶…器官……”  
“没什么关系！”John在身后瞪了他一眼，“你现在还能起来吗？”  
“可以，但要借一下你的力。”Sherlock把全部中心靠在John的身上，扶着John的胳膊勉勉强强地站起来。  
“现在我们怎么办？”  
“跳楼。”Sherlock平静的说。  
“跳楼？！！”John瞪大了眼睛。  
“别那么惊讶，”Sherlock冲他挤了挤眼睛，满脸的狡黠，“炸弹的时间不可能让我们两个人安全跑下去的，不过这个学校的室外体育场离这儿不远，靠墙的地上堆了不少跳高跳远用的软垫。如果我们两个人骨头都还可以的话，起码不会摔死。”  
“那在哪儿？”  
“走廊尽头有一个阳台，我们从那里跳下去。”

【后记】  
一周之后。  
John Watson和Sherlock Holmes穿着病号服并排坐在巴茨医院的长条椅上，享受着铺在身上午后的和煦阳光。Finch死了，Robin成功的解除了炸弹的威胁，救出了Ms.Hudson。某种程度上来说他们赢了，完全而又彻底的。  
但对John来讲，这种荣誉感他实在没法设身处地。  
毕竟，不管怎么说来，他都对自己的老搭档表现出了不信任，而这种不信任让他的良心实在过意不去。  
“Sherlock……”他斟酌着开口，双手使劲绞在一起，“我欠你一个道歉……”他深吸一口气，低着头说，“我……我当时以为他是你，我以为那些案子都是你做的……我，我以为你……”  
“这没什么，”Sherlock轻轻的说，抿了抿嘴，“至少你最后还回来了不是么，”他看着John，“还是我们两个。”  
John看着他，在午后的阳光下，Sherlock的眼睛变得更为剔透，像一尊盛满琼浆的琥珀杯，在光线照射下闪着耀眼的光。  
他再一次由衷的觉得，自己的生命力能遇见这样的一束光，是一件多么好的事情。


End file.
